Whispers in the Roses
by Flora Winters
Summary: Vincent wants to put Cloud’s heart back together again, but will Cloud let him? This story will contain boy love, some language, and violence.
1. Chapter Prologue

Whispers in the Night

Whispers in the Roses

Flora Winters

I do not own Final Fantasy VII.

Summary: Vincent wants to put Cloud's heart back together again, but will Cloud let him. This story will contain boy love, some language, and violence.

Prologue

The music was soft and the great flame was burning brightly. It was so warm against his pale flesh. He could smell something delicious being cooked and it caused his mouth to slightly water. The stars above his head were shining ever so brilliantly as he looked up at them. Cosmo Canyon was well named.

He looked to see that young children were dancing and laughing. It was such a special sight to see after such a long war to protect such innocent beauty. He leaned back, looking up at the cosmos that were looking down on him.

"What's up, Cloud?" Nanaki asked, padding up to sit down beside him.

"Not a thing," he smiled, reaching out to pet him. It was such a habit. "I love this place."

Nanaki grinned with fangs. "Are you hungry?"

Cloud's mouth was watering, but he shook his head, pulling his hand away. The food sure did smell good, but he had no apatite. He just wasn't in the mood for anything tonight.

Nanaki nodded his head. "What do you have planned for the evening?"

Cloud cocked his head to the side, running a hand through his spiky blonde hair. "I thought I might take a peak at your grandfather's telescope again."

"Sure," Nanaki said, getting to all fours with easy grace. "I bet it makes him happy that you keep it from just sitting around unused."

Cloud chuckled. He really did enjoy that crazy old man's company. He had been such a trip.

"You know what I miss most about Grandpa?" Nanaki asked, wagging his tail. "I really miss his laugh."

Cloud looked over at him. "I miss him, too."

Nanaki threw his head back. "Ho, Ho, Hoo!"

Cloud followed suit and pretty soon the whole canyon was echoing with, "Ho, Ho, Hoo!"

00000000000000000000000000000000

Cloud really was a master when it came to hiding his own pain. He hid it well behind a blinding white grin and a hearty laugh. He had even trained his molten blue eyes to smile with brilliant ease.

"Wow," he whispered, catching sight of a giant red star. It was massive and it reminded him of something. No, it didn't remind him of Meteor. It reminded him of a certain man's crimson eyes.

It was glowing and blazing with vibrant radiance. It was a jewel burning in the silent darkness. Wow, it really did remind him of Vincent.

He began to wonder how the quiet vampire was doing. He seriously hoped he wasn't back in that coffin. That was for damn sure. How he was able to sleep in that thing he would never know.

A yawn tiptoed in, snuck up behind him, and caused him to shake his head. Wow, the Sleep Faerie had so just smacked him across the back of the head with her silk pouch filled with jagged rocks.

He pulled out his cell phone, seeing that nobody had called him. It was odd. Tifa usually left him about two voicemails with Barrett singing in the background like an idiot.

Nanaki had taken over his grandfather's bedroom and had turned his room into a guestroom. That is where he had been sleeping for the past two weeks. This was the only place he could come to in order to escape the world. It was like this place existed beyond the world. His pain was slightly muted and put on pause here. Well, it wasn't really pain anymore. It was more like a deep chasm of sorrow and an ever present loneliness.

"Hey," Nanaki said, looking up as he was climbing down the ladder from the observatory. He was nesting on the sofa, watching some kind of show on the television. It was so funny. This place was so spiritual and yet Bugenhagen had had a television. That old man really had been a hoot. "I brought you a yummy glazed chicken."

"Oh," Cloud asked, smelling the yummy from where he was, and hopped down. "What's the glaze?"

Nanaki held up his front left paw, speaking like Yuffie did when she was mocking her father. "Secwet famiwee wespee."

Cloud snorted. In this place he could laugh so freely.

"I'm off to bed, Cloud," Nanaki told him, hopping off the sofa. "Goodnight."

"Night," Cloud said, waving him off. "Thanks for the chicken."

Nanaki barked and vanished into his bedroom.

Cloud took a seat at the small table and opened up the basket. His blue eyes widened and his tummy growled. It was a whole chicken. Damn, it looked tasty.

He reached in, tore off a piece of white meat, and stuck it in his mouth. It was so tender, juicy, and it was tasty, too. It nearly caused him to have an orgasm.

"Wow," he said, breaking off a leg. "This is some damn good chicken."

He put the leg in his mouth, got to his feet, and walked over to grab a beer from the fridge. Bugenhagen seemed to have a never ending supply. It was like his spirit was making sure the fridge was never empty of beer.

Seven minutes and twenty-five seconds later, there was nothing but bones left in the basket. He had inhaled the whole thing. It was the best _chicken_ he had ever had the pleasure of devouring. He had even sucked the marrow from the bones.

He finished off his cold bottle of beer and decided to call it a night. It was late and he decided on showering in the morning. He didn't want to risk disturbing Nanaki.

He walked into his room, kicked off his boots, threw off his shirt into the pile with all the others, and went to brush his teeth. He looked at his affirmation written in toothpaste on the mirror, repeating it over and over every time he looked at it.

"I will be happy," he told himself, spitting toothpaste from his mouth, rinsing his brush. "I will be happy."

There was nothing wrong with the power of positive thinking. Zack and Aeris had always said so and that was good enough for him.

He smiled at his handsome twin in the mirror. "Goodnight…"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Soft black silk whispered against his smooth white flesh as he slowly made his way down the serpent-like spiral. It felt as though this trail had more coils than a nest of snakes.

The gentle darkness softly hissed all around him as the candle flame flickered in his hand. It was his only light among these dark shadows.

It felt as though he had walked this slow path a thousand times and yet he had no idea where his feet were leading him. The darkness was so vibrant and so tangible. It was like he could feel it brushing against him. He actually wondered if he could reach out and touch it back.

He could hear the creaking of a wooden door opening up on rusty hinges that needed a good oiling. It echoed through the moving darkness in all its spookiness. A warm, scented breeze caused the candle flame to flicker and his silk clothing to billow around him.

Seriously, what in the world was he wearing? How did his mind come up with this stuff? Why was he trying to scare himself? He blamed Aeris. She had made him wear woman's clothing and he had actually enjoyed it.

He suddenly found himself standing in a room, looking at an ornate wooden coffin. It was resting in between two large pillars with gentle candlelight burning all around. The glows were all shades of red and pinks.

Cloud suddenly realized the candle he had been holding was now gone. Where in the hell had it gone? Had it melted? His feet suddenly carried him forward in a flap of silk as the lid on the coffin began to rise in an eerie slowness. He knew he should feel all freaked out by this, but it was oddly peaceful.

A voice whispered to him and it was softer than an angel's feather and silkier than a devil's tongue. It sent delightful shivers racing like chocobos on Mako down his spine.

The scent of a thousand roses permeated the air as he gazed down into the wooden box. It was filled up to the top with luscious petals that were the color of blood. The entire coffin was filled with fragrant red rose petals. Some were even falling out, landing on the floor like discarded jewels.

Cloud slowly went down on his knees, silk billowing all around him like dark wings as a moth white hand rose up out of the petals. The smooth flesh was softly glowing like a pearl in sunlight.

Blue eyes widened when Vincent Valentine rose up like a glorious demonic god from out of the petals. His molten, ruby red eyes burned into Cloud from out of a handsome face that was glowing like a full moon in the night sky. Long, dark hair was hanging freely around his bare shoulders, and down his broad back.

His full, sensuous red lips were shimmering like garnet jewels, and his sharp teeth were so white they put snow to shame. He was reaching out for him with golden talons and Cloud felt like he should fall back, but instead, he fell forwards into the vampire's powerful embrace.

The scent of roses was overwhelming, intoxicating his senses. Vincent's body was so hard and his skin was so soft.

"Cloud?" He whispered in erotic question.

That was when Cloud found himself blinking in his bed. He looked around, realizing that he was sweating and was harder than a rock.

His eyes widened and he sat up in a horny panic. "Oh, no!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Vincent Valentine rolled over on his soft bed, smiling as he put the materia under his pillow, and pulled the covers up over his head.

TBC…


	2. Chapter One

Whispers in the Roses

Whispers in the Roses

Flora Winters

I do not own Final Fantasy VII.

Summary: Vincent wants to put Cloud's heart back together again, but will Cloud let him. This story will contain boy love, some language, and violence.

Chapter One

Cloud was standing in the gentle spray of hot water. It was bouncing off and streaming down his pale flesh where steam was swirling around his feet. The water felt so good on his chilled flesh. He had gotten himself lost in dreams and fantasies all night long. He had thought he would never roll out of bed. In fact, he hadn't wanted to. He was so much happier in his dreams. Zack and Aeris were always there.

The three of them would be in a green field of blooming yellow flowers. The sky above their heads was always a pale amber rose in color. He would be resting against Zack's firm chest and Aeris would have her head in his lap. The dreams always felt so timeless and when he was in their arms, he felt as though he were drowning in blissful heavenly scent.

He could always feel the sadness when he had to leave their smiling faces in the mist of wakefulness. The two of them would always wave him off with such loving smiles on their peaceful faces. He never wanted to leave them. He wanted to stay so much. Why couldn't he stay?

He sniffed and began to wash the jasmine scented shampoo out of his crazy yellow hair. The suds sparkled like diamonds in the pale light that was over his head.

He began to hum as he soaped his body up in a good thick lather of honeysuckle goodness. What was it with Nanaki and sweet smelling things? It made him smile. Well, at least he would smell pretty for the rest of the day.

_These dreams go on when I close my eyes_

_Every second of the night I live another life_

_These dreams that sleep when it's cold outside_

_Every moment I'm awake the further I'm away_

Wow! Did he just sing that out loud? Oh, he hoped not! Was Nanaki still in bed? He frowned as he rinsed himself off and turned off the water.

He stepped out of the stall that had been carved back into the rock. It was all red and orange. Everything was so natural here. He picked up his towel and began to dry himself off. He looked at his face in the foggy mirror.

"I will be happy," he repeated as he dried his hair. "I will be happy.

He hung his towel up to dry and slipped into some fresh clothes. It was nice being able to dress like a normal person now. No longer need he have to dress like a mercenary out to kill something.

"Good morning, Cloud," Nanaki said from the kitchen.

"Did I wake you?" Cloud asked in sudden concern, looking down at his shower pink feet. "I didn't mean to sing out loud like that."

He was blushing furiously. He was so embarrassed. Someone had actually heard him sing.

"No," Nanaki said, hopping up, putting his paws on the table to look at him. "I've never heard you sing before."

Cloud shook his head. "I don't sing." He had stopped singing the moment Zack had taken his last breath. Aeris had only gotten to hear him hum. He had thought his voice broken, the song in him dead.

"Your voice is very nice," Nanaki told him, pushing a plate of breakfast yummy towards him with his snout.

Cloud smiled, telling himself to look happy. He would be happy, damn it! His eyes suddenly widened.

"_Sing to me, Cloud," Zack rasped, fighting to stay conscious. "Sing…to me…"_

And he had. He had held him in his arms, singing him to sleep. His mind had shattered when the final breath rattled from his body. His heart felt heavier than his feet as he dragged Zack's blade behind him.

"Cloud?" Nanaki asked, barking at him. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Cloud lied with a brilliant white grin, sitting down in front of his plate. "This looks really good."

Nanaki nodded. "Eggs with bacon are always good."

Cloud took a bite of his eggs and downed them in seconds. The long strips of sizzling bacon hadn't lasted an eye blink.

Nanaki's bottom jaw hit the table. "Wow…"

Cloud snorted. "I think I'm going to go down to the beach."

"Oh," Nanaki said, cocking his head to the side. "Would you mind taking some of the children with you?"

Cloud shook his head.

"Cool," Nanaki said, sounding like he was testing that word. "They'll be really excited."

Cloud smiled.

"Thanks, Cloud," Nanaki barked, hopping down, and raced out the door with a fiery tail wagging behind him.

He put his head down on the table and sighed. What had he gotten himself into now?

"_Would you want a kid, Cloud?" Zack whispered and he could actually feel the warm breath tickling his ear. "You do know it'll be like taking care of a second me, right?"_

He chuckled and laughed out loud as he raised his head up off the table. "You were the one who was always taking care of me, dummy."

He got up and walked back into his room to get dressed. He put on his boots and checked his voicemail. There was one message. His heart practically jumped. It was from Vincent. He suddenly blushed like a thousand pink roses. Damn, twice in one morning, too!

He simply couldn't believe that dream he had. It had been so…erotic. He blamed it on the glazed chicken and the _secwet famiwee wespee._

"Hello, Cloud. I finally got a cell phone and Yuffie gave me everybody's number."

Wow, he thought, the guy's starting to catch up with the times.

"Well, I'm not sure how long to talk, so I'll talk to you later."

Cloud chuckled. The poor guy sounded like a nervous wreck and he had heard Yuffie snickering in the background. Was he afraid the phone would explode should he talk too long?

He could suddenly see all those rose petals and felt those strong alabaster arms wrapping themselves around him. Oh, how those seductive whispers caressed and touched him in all the right places.

He pressed a button and put the phone to his ear. It was ringing. His finger must have been bewitched.

"Hi, Vincent," he said, feeling a little funny in the tummy. "I was just returning your call. I'm spending some time with Nanaki in Cosmo Canyon. How is everything?"

He quickly hung up. Wow, he had sounded like a moron. Vincent would probably laugh at him like he had. He slipped the phone into his pocket and went to go wash the dishes.

"_If we do magically get ourselves a baby," Zack chuckled. "We're naming him Caz. That's C A Z."_

Cloud smiled as he rinsed his plate. He knew exactly what those three little letters stood for. He wiped the tears away.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The sky was so blue and the gentle rolling waves only mirrored its vast splendor. It was as though the sea and foam were singing to him.

"Hey, Cloud!" Mica called out. "Watch this!"

Cloud applauded the ten year olds giant splash. Sissy quickly followed suit, wanting him to watch her, too. They were so funny.

A warm wind blew across his face, ruffling his sun yellow hair as little Mary walked up to where he was sitting in the warm sand. She had a big smile on her tan face and she reached out with little hands, pulling on his hair.

"Ha, ha," she squealed with laughter, letting him go, and throwing her little arms around his neck. "Your hair is like a chocobo."

Cloud laughed, giving her a little hug, too. Zack had done the same thing to him, only he had been drunk off his ass. Aeris had always wanted to straighten his hair and braid it down his back.

"Hey, Mary!" Sissly called. "Come find some seashells with me."

Mary pecked Cloud on the cheek and raced off. What was it with children? It was like they could tell when someone was feeling down.

"Stay where I can see you!" Cloud shouted after them. Mica raced to join them.

He got to his feet and walked out into the water to sit on a rock, letting his feet soak in the foamy surf. He leaned back, looking up at the sky.

He could hear Zack's voice on the warm, salty wind. It was the song Zack had sung to him when he was constantly giving the poor guy the cold shoulder. He had thought his affections a cruel prank at the time. A lot of guys in SOLDIER could be cruel. They would do almost anything to get to the top. Had he been like them?

He had been so shocked when Zack had stolen the microphone and told some random person to hit the music. He was First Class, so he could do stuff like that. In that hushed moment, it had felt like someone had turned off all the lights expect for the one on Zack and the one on him. It was like they had been the only two people in the world.

_I've been lonely_

_I've been waiting for you_

_I'm pretending and that's all I can do_

_The love I'm sending_

_Ain't making it through to your heart_

He could literally hear, see, and feel it all as if it were yesterday. The only sounds had been the music, Zack's voice, and the trembling of his own heart.

_You've been hiding, never letting it show_

_Always trying to keep it under control_

_You got it down and you're well_

_On the way to the top_

_But there's something that you forgot_

He was so lost in that memory and let his own voice spill like a silver spring from his lips. It was in complete and perfect harmony with the angel and the music in his reverie.

_What about love_

_Don't you want someone to care about you?_

_What about love_

_Don't let it slip away_

_What about love_

_I only want to share it with you_

_You might need it someday_

He opened his eyes, seeing that all the children were gathered around him. Their eyes were so wide and little Mary looked like she was going to break down into tears at any moment.

"Pretty," she said, wiping at her eyes. "But, it's so sad."

"Oh, no," Cloud said, smiling warmly, ruffling her wet hair. "Its not meant to be sad."

Mica and Sissy looked at each other. They looked like they didn't believe him.

"Really?" Mary asked.

Cloud nodded. "This song made and still makes me very happy."

"Here," she said, holding out her little hand. "This one is for you, Cloud."

She placed it in his palm. It was a shiny pink shell. It was beautiful. It almost looked like a heart.

"Thank you," he said, closing his fingers over it. "I'll treasure this, Mary."

She giggled and ran off with Sissy and Mica. The little shell was so warm. He watched the three of them build a sandcastle and then laughed out loud at the irony when a strong wave came out of nowhere, smashing it to bits, leaving them soaked in its salty wake. But, they didn't give up. They just built another one at a much safer distance this time around.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Cloud was sitting on the carved stone steps, watching the lightning dance in the distance. There were strikes of violet hues and emerald wonder. A low growl of thunder rumbled across the sky and he put his elbows on his knees, resting his chin in his palms.

The whole canyon seemed to be in an excited flurry. Tomorrow night was the Festival of the Stars and everyone had been preparing all week for it. He could smell all the food being prepared and people were putting up all manner of decorations.

It looked like the storm was being blown in another direction. So, that was good. You couldn't have this kind of festival with bad weather.

"Vincent called me," Nanaki said, padding down the steps to sit beside him. "He's at the Gold Saucer, haunting the hotel. Apparently the guests can't get enough of him."

Cloud chuckled, checking his phone. He had one missed call. It was Vincent. Hmm, he must have been out of service range or something. Stupid cell phones and their not working all the time!

"I invited him to the festival," he said, looking up at the sky. "He'll be coming in tomorrow."

Cloud nodded. Vincent was a creature of the night. This Star Festival would suit him.

"Thank you for taking the children," Nanaki said, nudging him on the shoulder with his snout. "They really had a good time."

Cloud smiled. "I did, too."

"Did you really let them bury you?" He asked.

Cloud shrugged. "It seemed like a fun idea at the time."

Nanaki shook his head, chuckling.

"Sand is still falling out of my hair," he said, showing him. "The bed will be covered in it come morning."

The both laughed and Nanaki told him he would see him later. Cloud watched him race off down the steps and looked back up at the passing storm.

Vincent would be here. This could get awkward. He had just had a very erotic dream about the vampire. He had never ever thought of Vincent or pictured him in a sexual manner before. It was a very nice thought and an even nicer picture.

No! He couldn't. He wouldn't allow it. There would never be another. He had lost Zack. He had lost Aeris. He had loved them both. His love got them killed. No! He would never ever doom another with his love.

He got to his feet and retreated inside. There were some books of Bugenhagen's he wanted to read. He squeezed the pink shell in his palm and put it away so he could climb up the ladder.

TBC…

Please review and tell me what you think.

Flora.

Note: Song lyrics belong to HEART.


	3. Chapter Two

Whispers in the Roses

Whispers in the Roses

Flora Winters

I do not own Final Fantasy VII. I'm not making any money off writing this story either.

Summary: Vincent wants to put Cloud's heart back together again, but will Cloud let him. This story will contain boy love, some language, and violence.

Chapter Two

The sun, it was so warm, shining down on his pale face in brilliant beams of golden hue. They shimmered like sparkling dust, illuminating all that was around him. The grass under his feet was glowing like emerald blades of stark radiance. Everything was so bright and blissfully blinding.

He could feel those strong arms gently wrapping around his narrow waist, pulling him back against a firm chest where a loving heart beat within. It was like the voice of powerful thunder, echoing across the heavens. It was the sound of a heart that would beat forever, eternally for him.

"You're such a beautiful man, Cloud," Zack chuckled, resting his chin on his right shoulder. "You're such a beautiful fucked up man."

Cloud smiled, feeling the tears fall from his molten blue jewels, streaming down his porcelain white cheeks. "…I know."

The arms gently tightened around him, and a warm kiss tickled his right cheek. Those lips were so soft. They were softer than flower petals.

"I'm sorry," Zack whispered. "I didn't want to leave…"

Cloud closed his eyes, but the tears just kept falling. "You don't have to be sorry…you don't have to be sorry about anything."

"And neither do you," Zack said, slowly turning him around. "So stop feeling guilty."

"He's right," a second voice said. It was Aeris. She had her moon white arms wrapped around Zack's neck peeking over his left shoulder. "We did what we did because we love you."

"But I," Cloud tried, but Zack put his index finger to his lips, stopping him from speaking. All he could do was look into their eyes.

"You did nothing wrong," Aeris smiled with such loveliness. Her eyes were like the color of vibrant limes. They were just that green.

"You did all that you could do," Zack said, pulling him close to his chest, hugging him tight. "So stop killing yourself."

"Live your life, Chocobo Head," Aeris said, reaching around, pulling on his hair.

"And stop worrying about everything," Zack told him, poking him on the nose. "We'll all be together again someday. Nothing can stop that."

A warm breeze blew all around them and the air was filled with glittering yellow flower petals. Cloud noticed that he was in a garden that seemed to stretch on into forever. There were flowers and fountains as far as the eye could see. Everything was so beautiful.

"I heard you sing," Zack smiled, taking him by the hand. "It made me so happy to hear your voice again."

"I had no idea you could sing like that," Aeris said, rolling her eyes at Zack's smug smile, taking Cloud by his other hand. "Zack teases me mercilessly about having heard you sing all the time."

Cloud laughed. "That's mean."

"It really is," she said, glaring at the taller man. "He can be such a cruel little boy. How you fell for him, I have no idea, Cloud."

"Hey," Zack snorted. "I'm just that awesome."

Cloud squeezed both their hands. "I'm going to wake up now, aren't I?"

"It's going to be such a beautiful day, Cloud," Aeris said, leaning close to peck his cheek.

Zack nodded, pouncing on him like a big puppy. "And the festival tonight is going to be so loud and full of bright fireworks."

"And, who knows," Aeris whispered, smiling with soft pink lips. "You might meet somebody…"

Zack grinned. "Just remember who Number One is."

Aeris laughed out loud. "See…how did you fall for this jerk?"

Cloud shrugged his shoulders. "I don't think there will ever be anybody else…I don't think my hearts that big."

Zack rolled his eyes. "Your heart is bigger than you think."

"You loved this guy after all," Aeris chuckled.

"I'm going to push you into the nearest fountain," Zack said, looking over at her. "And giggle as you splash around, too."

"I'll take you with me," she said, putting her hands on her hips. "And giggle as I push you under."

"Are you happy?" Cloud whispered looking at the two of them.

"We're only happy," Aeris said.

"When you're happy," Zack finished for her.

Cloud looked down at his naked feet. They were so white among all the green. They were like the color of snow.

"Forgive me?" He asked.

"Forgive you for what?" Zack asked, cocking his head to the side with a big white grin. "We just want you to be happy, Chocobo Head."

"Don't let the past keep drowning you, Cloud," Aeris said, ruffling his hair. "The future is so warm and it can only be as bright as you make it."

Cloud smiled. He really did smile and it felt so good. It felt like some heavy weight had just been lifted off of him.

"You have to go now," Aeris said, kissing him on the forehead. "But don't worry. We'll all be together again someday."

"And when that someday comes," Zack grinned, pulling him ever so close, kissing him right on the lips, and letting him go. "We're all going to play tag."

The light began to get brighter.

"And I'm going to straighten your hair," Aeris said, bending down to pick a vibrant red rose. "And braid it with these red petals."

Zack waved. "You get to be IT first, Chocobo Head!"

A bright flash filled Cloud's heavenly blue eyes and he woke up, looking at the ceiling above his head. A sudden wave of peace rushed over him. He had not felt like this in such a long time. It made his spiky hair stand even more on end. He felt…alive.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"What are you doing?" Nanaki yelled, wagging his tail like a doggy on Mako. "That's not supposed to go there! The giant star candle is supposed to go over there where it goes every year! You know this!"

"Wow," Cloud said, walking down into the wondrous looking courtyard. "I sure am glad I'm not on the decorating committee."

Nanaki sat down and pawed at his ear. "I'm sorry. I just want everything to be perfect like it's always been."

Cloud smiled. "Has Vincent gotten here yet?"

"Yes he has," Nanaki said. "He is over at the inn."

"Oh," Cloud said. "I'll go see him."

Nanaki nodded and then barked. "Kids, quit jumping on the table! That doesn't go there! Grandpa would tan your hides!"

Cloud watched him race off in a red blur and made his way across to where the inn was. He went inside and there was some soft music playing. There was the sound of drums, some flutes, and a few wolves howling in the background. It reminded him of the nighttime with a full moon hanging in the midnight blue.

"Which room is Vincent Valentine in?" He asked the kind old lady at the desk.

She looked up from her book and smiled with crooked white teeth, and pointed at the door on the far end. "He's in there, darling."

Cloud lowered his head. "Thank you."

He made his way over to the door and knocked twice.

"Come in."

"Hey," Cloud said, opening up the door, seeing him sitting on the bed.

"Hello, Cloud," Vincent said, rising to his feet in greeting.

"When did you get in?" He asked, walking in and closing the door behind him.

"About an hour ago," Vincent told him. "Nanaki is a little…unstable."

Cloud nodded his head. "He just wants this festival to be perfect. He doesn't want to let his grandfather's spirit down."

"How have things been?" Vincent asked, motioning for him to take a seat.

Cloud took a seat in the rocking chair and suddenly felt like an old man. It made him smile, even though he was only in his early twenties…supposedly, and that was when he noticed something. "Things have been good. I find that this place really relaxes me."

"What is it?" Vincent asked. "You're looking at me funny."

Cloud shook his head. "I've just never seen you without your cloak on. You just look so different without it."

"Ah," Vincent said. "Do I?"

Cloud nodded. "You look…"

"Human?" He asked.

Cloud blushed and lowered his head. "I was going to say nice."

Vincent smiled. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Cloud said, looking back up at him. "How are things at the Gold Saucer?"

"Everybody wants a picture with the resident vampire," Vincent said, rolling his eyes for the first time ever. It amazed Cloud that they guy actually did something so…normal. "I keep telling them I'm not a vampire, but they won't listen to me."

"Well," Cloud said, crossing his legs. "You're tall, dark, pale, and you look nice in red."

"So many compliments today," Vincent chuckled, making Cloud's skin crawl with desire. "But, they are paying me good money. Apparently I fit right in with all the spooky things that go on there."

"Well, you did give us all quite a scare when you came rising up out of that coffin for the first time," Cloud said, nodding his head, remembering that basement room in the Shin-Ra mansion. "I thought my hair was going to turn white."

Vincent smiled. "Did I really?"

"I remember nearly jumping out of my skin when that lid went flying off with a crash," Cloud told him. "And you rising up all gracefully in that slow motion thing that you do."

"To be quite honest with you," Vincent said, turning his face to the side. "I really did enjoy that."

Cloud snorted. "I knew it."

"How much longer are you going to be staying here in Cosmo Canyon?" Vincent asked, taking his seat on the bed again.

"I'm not sure," Cloud said, looking around the tiny room. "I just really like it here."

"I can see that," Vincent agreed. "This place has a very peaceful atmosphere."

"How long will you be in for?" Cloud asked, really wanting to know.

"Just a few days," Vincent said.

"Will you be returning to the Gold Saucer after this?" Cloud asked.

Vincent nodded his head. "Yes. Why?"

"Maybe I'll go with you," Cloud said, rising to his feet. "I'm in the mood for some fun. I might even enter that battle championship I've been hearing so much about from random people who stop in here."

Vincent cocked a dark brow. "I don't mind."

"Cool," Cloud said, walking towards the door. "How about you get some rest? I'll see you at the festival."

"All right," Vincent said, getting to his feet as well, following him to the door. "I'll see you tonight then."

Cloud smiled and left the room, hearing the door lock behind him. He nodded at the kind old lady with a small wave and left.

What in the world was he doing? He didn't know? He felt so funny in the tummy and it was in a very yummy way. He decided to go take a shower…a very cold shower. He nearly jumped out of his lily white flesh when a loud explosion boomed all around him. He looked up to see a giant dragon sparkling in the sky.

"What in the nine hells are you doing?" Nanaki yelled, howling like crazy, and barking at two teenagers. "I told you not to play with that! Oh, Grandpa would be so sad…so very, very, sad."

Cloud snorted and then shook his head. "Tonight is going to be something, guys."

He could hear soft laughter on the warm morning breeze that smelled of sunshine and incense.

TBC…

Please review and tell me what you think. Thank you all so much for your reviews. They keep me writing.

Flora.


	4. Chapter Three

Whispers in the Roses

Whispers in the Roses

Flora Winters

I do not own Final Fantasy VII.

Summary: Vincent wants to put Cloud's heart back together again, but will Cloud let him. This story will contain boy love, some language, and violence.

Chapter Three

Cloud was eating some yummy chicken on a stick. It had been glazed with a spicy honey sauce and cooked over an open fire. His taste buds were being tickled into a delightful frenzy. It was just that tasty.

Ornate lanterns were all aglow with twinkling lights and the velvet sky above was shimmering with trillions of stars. The drums and flutes were like magic, and the dancing was enchanting.

The dancers costumes were made of bright feathers and some had masks on that made them look like giant birds. Some of the others even looked like dancing wolves with bird-like qualities. They were all dancing in mesmerizing circles around the great fire which burned with a mystifying glow.

He saw Mary chasing after Sissy with Mica hot on their heels. They had their arms loaded with food and other goodies. It made him laugh.

He began to walk around in a sellers stall, looking at some of the weird occult wares. There all kinds of items he had never seen before in his life.

His eyes gazed over beautiful looking crystals, brass lamps, and all kinds of gold and silver jewelry. Everything was so bright and shiny. It dazzled the eyes.

That was when his molten blue orbs fell on a lovely little flower. It was tiny little rose. The petals were carved from ruby. The coiling stem and leaf from emerald, and the single thorn looked to be made of solid gold.

"Be careful," a misty voice spoke as he reached to pick it up, causing him to stop. "This beautiful creation has a most interesting prick."

Cloud turned to see an elderly woman standing before him. She was dressed in dark purple and had long white hair that fell in straight wisps, like spider silk. Her skin had fine lines around the corners of her mouth and eyes, but was smooth as amber honey.

"It is really pretty," Cloud said, turning back to stare down at it.

She stepped up beside him and smiled. "And it possesses a strange and very unique magical power."

"Really?" Cloud asked, turning his head to look down at her. At first, he had thought her tall, but she was short. "What kind?"

"I can only tell the buyer," she said. "It is the code I follow."

Cloud nodded. "How much is it?"

"If you have to ask," she whispered, turning to walk away from him. "It is not meant for you to buy."

"Oh," Cloud said, picking up two little crystals that had caught his eye and a little wooden box with a silver star on the lid. "I'll just take these then."

The woman chuckled. "That will be 30 gil, young hero."

Cloud paid her and she carefully placed them into a bag for him. He couldn't believe how cheap that had been.

"Thank you," she smiled warmly, bowing her head to him. Her hair glittered like snow in the light above. "May all your days be filled with light and all your nights with comforting warmth."

"And all of yours as well," Cloud said, bowing his head to her before leaving. She had been really nice.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The elder turned around and smiled when she saw another young man looming like a haunting shadow over the bewitching flower. He was so tall, dark, and extremely handsome. Here was a heart who longed for someone to hold it as well.

"How may I help you?" She asked, standing where she was, looking at him with deep brown eyes.

"I want this rose," he said, slowly turning around in a gentle whisper. His eyes were like molten ruby gemstones. He was like a statue of masculine beauty and he was holding the rose jewel in his golden claws.

"I see," she said, admiring the fire that burned within him. Here was a tortured beast that longed for someone to tame and cuddle it. "It will cost you one painful memory."

The dark headed angel cocked his head to the side, causing his black hair to hide his eyes from her. She didn't have to see to know they were filled with sadness. "Seeing him cry when he thought there was no one around to see him finally break."

She closed her eyes in satisfaction. "It is yours."

He bowed his head, vanishing into the darkness as if he were a part of them all. A beautiful young woman was now standing where the old woman had been with flowing jade green silk whispering around her lithe frame. She knew that this man needed no explanation as to how the flower worked its powerful magic. It looked like she had been right. She was right in not letting the beautiful blonde buy the rose. It looked like he would soon be receiving it as a gift.

"I just love helping mortals who can't find words to express how they feel for someone," she giggled and began to fade away like the morning mists in the suns warm glow. "I can't wait to see how this turns out."

Her silver laughter echoed like the sweet chirping of songbirds as she vanished in wisps of emerald green smoke.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Cloud was sitting on the steps, holding the two crystals in his palm, looking at them intently. One was a deep blue which was rugged and strong. The other was a brilliant green which was smooth and gentle. They both reminded him of Zack and Aeris's eyes.

He smiled and carefully slipped them back into their bag where the box was. He was going to keep the two stones in it.

"Wow," a voice said from behind him. "That looks good."

He turned his head around, seeing to his pleasure that it was Vincent. His blue eyes slightly widened in surprise.

"What?" Vincent asked, turning around to look behind him, and then looked back in amusement. "What is it?"

"Nothing," Cloud said, offering him his extra chicken on a stick. "You're just dressed like a civilian now…"

Vincent took the stick of chicken from him, taking a small bite. "Oh, it is good."

Cloud nodded. Vincent looked like a normal person in his jeans and thin sweater. He scooted over, making room for him to sit down beside him.

"Do I look odd like this?" He asked, sitting down, biting off another tender piece.

Cloud shook his head. "You just surprised me." He even had different shoes on. Well, the others really would look silly with this outfit.

Wow, Cloud thought as he really looked him over, he looks even yummier than ever.

Vincent swallowed and then smiled at him with perfectly straight white teeth. "I'm trying to fit in more."

"I really like your sweater," he said, reaching out to touch the thin fabric. "Red really is your color."

"Thank you," Vincent said, finishing off the chicken. "We need more of this. I'll be right back."

Cloud nodded, watching him walk down the steps with sensual grace. Vincent always walked as though he were floating on air. Wow, his butt looked great in those pants. He looked so normal. He hardly even noticed the golden talons.

He shook his head. What was he thinking? Vincent was his friend. He shouldn't be lusting after his friend. Plus, Vincent wasn't into men as far as he knew. His past was just as dark and lonely. He didn't want to further complicate it with his own twisted emotions.

He tried to force that dream out of his mind. Oh, he could still smell the rose petals and hear the whispers within all that red scent. It had all felt so real, like all of his other dreams. It was like he had really been there with Vincent in that rose scented crypt.

He looked down, seeing Nanaki amidst all the dancing gods. His fur was as red as flame and shimmering in the firelight. He was so bright and colorful.

"Sacred fire, light of souls eternal," his voice sang out like shooting stars across the vast heavens above. "Shimmer and guide our loved ones to the land of promised peace where the stars burn for all time."

A great drum was struck and it boomed like thunder all around. They sky was soon filled with all colors of the rainbow.

"Wow," Vincent said, causing him to snap back into reality. When the hell did he get back? "Look at that, Cloud."

Cloud did so. A bright explosion of colorful lights filled the air. It brought sudden tears to his eyes. There was Aeris's name spelled out in glittering green sparkles. They were spelling out the names of passed loved ones in the sky. There was Zack's all in blue, and there was Lucrecia's in twinkling violet.

"Are you all right?" Vincent asked in concern and Cloud saw that he had like ten chicken sticks in his hands.

He nodded his head, blinking in order to banish the tears that would have fallen otherwise. "That was really nice."

"Here," Vincent said, handing him a few sticks. "Eat up."

Cloud smiled as he took them, and looked back up at the sky.

_Ho Ho Hooo!_

The whole canyon echoed with Bugenhagen's tripped out laugh.

"Hmm," Vincent said, swallowing his chicken. "I should have gotten drinks."

Cloud laughed and was about to ask if he wanted to come up for a beer when Nanaki came running up the steps to greet them.

"Hey," he said, barking in excitement. "What did you all think?"

"This was awesome," Cloud said, looking down at all the games and dancing. "Thank you, Nanaki."

"Yes," Vincent said. "Thank you."

Nanaki lowered his head. "Happy memories should never be forgotten."

Cloud nodded with a smile.

"No," Vincent said. "They shouldn't."

"I'll see you two later," he said, pawing at his ear. "Mary wants a ride around the canyon."

Cloud watched him race off in a red blur and turned to Vincent. The taller man looked a little sad. There was that look in his eyes. He had seen it so many times before. They were so lonely. "Would you like to come up for a beer?"

"And leave all this noise behind?" Vincent asked. It made Cloud chuckle.

"Come on," he said, leading the way up the steps.

He could feel the taller man close behind him and chills swept across his warm flesh like cool water. All of his hair was standing on end. He began to climb up the wooden ladder with Vincent right behind him. He was very careful with his footing because he didn't want to fall backwards onto the guy should he forget himself and slip. That would just be embarrassing.

"Here we are," he said, opening the door up for Vincent. "I guess I'm allowed to let you make yourself at home."

Vincent chuckled. "Thank you."

Cloud let the door shut behind him and he walked by Vincent to go get the cold drinks. He was really craving one.

"Where do you sleep?" Vincent asked, looking around.

"In Nanaki's old room," he said, dropping his bag on the kitchen table, and went to open the fridge, pulling out two cold bottles. "He took over his grandfathers."

"Ah," Vincent said, taking a seat on the plush green sofa. "How is Nanaki?"

Cloud walked back in, handing him a bottle, and watched him pop the cap off with a middle talon. "He's doing really well, and I never get tired of seeing you do that."

Vincent nodded, taking a sip, turning crimson eyes on him. "And how are you doing?"

Cloud shrugged, sitting down in the chair across from him. "I'm…relaxed."

Vincent took another sip. "Tifa and Yuffie were worried."

"Oh," Cloud said, having him pop his cap off, too. He could have easily popped them off with the bottle opener in the kitchen, but he enjoyed watching Vincent do it with his middle talon. There was just something incredibly sexy about it. "Why didn't they just call?"

"They didn't want to disturb you," he said, handing the bottle back to him.

"I see," Cloud whispered. He was thankful that they really did respect his privacy, but he didn't want to worry them. "I'm fine. They have nothing to worry about."

"What do you do to pass the time here?" Vincent asked.

Cloud took a sip and leaned back in the chair. He told him how he was reading a ton of books on the planet and occult lore. Nanaki let him use the telescope to look at the stars. He also told him about how he loved to go up and sit in Bugenhagen's model of the universe, letting all the stars and planets dance around him.

"Oh," Vincent suddenly smiled. "Could we do that sometime before we leave for the Gold Saucer?"

Cloud laughed, almost causing beer to come pouring out his nose. It stung like a mother, causing him to choke, and Vincent was immediately at his side, gripping his shoulder with his golden talons.

"Are you all right?"

Cloud fought not to blush and nodded his head. "I'm good."

Vincent smiled. "That was…funny."

Cloud watched him for a moment. Vincent seemed so…normal. "I'm glad I amuse you."

"Do you want to take our drinks down and get some more food?" Vincent asked, showing him his empty sticks.

Cloud nodded, getting to his feet. "I guess I'll play some games while you stuff your face."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Cloud gently placed each stone into the wooden box with care. He gazed down at them with a warm smile on his face before closing the lid. They really did look just like their eye colors. He placed the box on the table beside his bed before hopping onto it.

He looked at the giant pink bunny that was lying next to him. Vincent had been the one to win it and had just given it to him.

"Here," he had said, holding it for him to take.

He had just blinked and taken it. In all honesty, he had been trying to win the damn thing all night. He had just been unable to get the little ball into the fishbowl. All of his balls had just kept bouncing and falling off. It must have looked really funny for a guy to hand a guy a really big pink bunny, but nobody had said a word. They were either too afraid or were too in awe of Vincent's gaming talent. He bet it was both. Vincent could be pretty scary. He had this look that could make a grown man piss himself. He had seen him do it to countless Shin-Ra personal.

The pink bunny had deep red eyes. That was the main reason why he had wanted it so badly. For some funny reason, he started picturing Vincent wearing floppy pink bunny ears. Aw, it was so damn cute. He started to snicker.

The two of them were going to go for a walk around the canyon tomorrow morning. He couldn't wait.

He pulled the pink fuzzy close and closed his eyes. He was tired.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The moonlight was bright as he slowly made his way down the steps in whispers of flowing black silk. A warm breeze blew through his yellow hair and he could smell the faint scent of roses. If anyone had been looking, they would have thought him a ghost. His skin was so white among all that gently hissing darkness.

"Cloud…" A voice whispered like a lonely wind.

He looked to see that it was Vincent. He was standing there under the moonlight in nothing but a pair of tight leather pants. They looked as though they had been spray painted on his long muscular legs. He looked like a carved alabaster statue come to life.

Suddenly, large bat wings sprouted from his back in dark splendor. They were black as dragon scales and stained with a crimson glow. He was so beautiful and held out his golden talons for him to take.

Cloud gently clasped those golden talons, entwining his fingers with them, and stepped up to put his other hand against that marble hard muscular chest. He smelled just like a rose and he was waiting with bated breath for a thorns deadly prick.

Vincent slowly lowered his head, whispering warm breath into his sensitive ear. "Fly with me?"

Cloud could only nod his head. He was gently embraced in powerful arms and he was soon dancing in the stars. Even if this was just a dream, he was happy.

TBC…

Please review and tell me what you think. Thank you all so much for your reviews.

Flora.


	5. Chapter Four

Whispers in the Roses

Whispers in the Roses

Flora Winters

I do not own Final Fantasy VII.

Summary: Vincent wants to put Cloud's heart back together again, but will Cloud let him. This story will contain boy love, some language, and violence.

Chapter Four

_In this world you tried_

_Not leaving me alone behind_

_There's no other way_

_I'll pray to the gods: let him stay_

_--Within Temptation_

The sun was shining brightly down on his spiky blonde head and a cool breeze seemed to keep the nasty heat at bay. It was a beautiful morning and the golden star seemed to paint the canyon in hues of crimson and orange. There wasn't a cloud in the blue sky and it caused him to suddenly feel very nostalgic.

"What's wrong, Cloud?" Vincent asked, stepping up to stop beside him on the trail. Cloud turned his head to see that the taller man had a concerned look on his face.

"Nothing," he said, smiling almost as warmly as the yellow sun beaming down on his pale cheeks. "I was just taking notice of how big the sky looks today."

Vincent cocked his head to the side, looking at him with a raised brow. He looked like he didn't believe him at all.

"So," he said, looking away from those burning ruby orbs. "Which way do you want to go now?"

"Hmm," Vincent said, looking one way, and then looked another. "Do we take the road most traveled…or do we take the one not traveled at all?"

Cloud chuckled and caught himself before he could snatch the taller man's hand. He blushed and quickly acted like he had meant to scratch his head. "How about we take the road less traveled?"

Vincent nodded, kicking a pebble. "That's what I was thinking."

Cloud followed along behind him, admiring how he walked with such graceful confidence. The raven haired man really did walk as though his feet never touched the earth. He looked over at a painted wall because he had taken a moment to admire Vincent's butt. It wasn't really his fault. It was just that he had never seen it before until today and last night. The guy's ever flowing cloak had always been in the way.

Vincent just looked so damn good in a pair of jeans and a deep red t-shirt. It was kind of comical really. The sexy stud had skin the color of paper and he was out in this really hot sun. But, Cloud knew better. The sun couldn't hurt Vincent's skin. Hell, the sun hardly had any effect on his pale complexion either. All the Mako in their veins was the perfect SPF.

"How did you sleep last night?" Vincent asked with a chuckle.

Cloud came to a halt before he could bump into his broad back. "I slept all right…the bunny kept me company."

Vincent turned around with a big smile on his face. It made him look odd and kind of spooky, too. He had such a sexy smile.

"I'm glad," he said, turning back around and continued walking up the rocky trail.

Cloud could still remember the dream. Vincent had embraced him with his dark wings and held him in his arms as they soared through the star filled sky. He could still taste the rosy sweet kiss on his tongue. It nearly caused him to stumble and fall over flat on his face.

"How did you sleep?" He asked, quickly catching up to him.

"Well," Vincent said, continuing to walk. "Pretty normal…I guess."

Cloud blinked and wished he had some sunglasses. "You guess?"

Vincent laughed. "A bed is so much better than a wooden coffin."

Cloud rolled his eyes. "Um, yeah."

"How about we take a break over there in the shadow of that giant boulder?" Vincent asked, pointing with a golden talon.

Cloud nodded and followed him over to plop down beside him. He rested his back against the smooth surface and sighed.

"Are you tired?" Vincent asked, stretching his long legs.

Cloud shook his head, closing his eyes. "I was just thinking."

"And the world holds its breath," Vincent said in an ominous tone.

Cloud playfully punched him in the shoulder. "Shut up."

Vincent chuckled, rubbing the spot where he had hit him, looking like he was pretending he had actually felt it. It caused him to roll his eyes in order to keep from blushing. Vincent had such a nice laugh. It was warm. Usually it was colder than the Northern Continent and sent chills racing down the spin.

Cloud closed his eyes again, letting the warm wind dance through his hair. There was a scent of flowers on it and they smelled wild. It caused his mind to wonder.

"_Midgar Full of Flowers, Wallet Full of Money."_

It was something he had heard Zack mumble in his sleep once. He had always talked in his sleep. Even when he had been dying…

"_Can you see all the flowers, Cloud? They smell so nice. I think…I think I want to walk among them."_

He had only continued to sing to him and spoke in perfect key. _"Don't step on them."_

"_Don't worry," Zack had softly laughed, fighting to keep breathing. "I won't hurt them."_

Cloud's eyes snapped open and he immediately pushed back the swelling flood. He would not break. He refused to do so. He would be happy in order to make them happy, goddamn it!

"You look so sad," Vincent said and he turned to look up at him with wet blue eyes. He really hated the silence. It caused him to think. He hated thinking. "What's gotten you so sad all of a sudden, Cloud?"

He shook his head, wiping at his nose with the back of his palm. He felt like a moron. He was supposed to be having fun.

"Flowers," he whispered, turning away. "They bring back so many _memories…"_

That little word echoed all around them and he felt those golden talons gently grip his shoulder. "I know this is corny and not really my thing…but I'm here if you want to talk."

Cloud couldn't. He knew that if he opened his mouth, it would never close. He would just scream and he feared it wouldn't end. The tears would fall and they wouldn't stop. All he wanted to do was cry, scream, and break things. He wanted to smash things into the ground and laugh as he sat fire to everything around him with his magic. But, those were dark emotions. They were wicked. He wouldn't become like him. He wouldn't allow his pain to break him. He was stronger than the emerald eyed demon.

"Do you want to walk around some more while we're here?" Vincent asked, letting him go, rising to his feet with sensual grace. "We might find something."

Cloud sniffed, wanting the scent of flowers to fade, but they wouldn't. The sweet floral aroma seemed to get stronger as he got to his feet. It smelled so pretty and so familiar now.

"Do you smell them?" He asked.

Vincent nodded. "They smell nice. Do they seem familiar to you, too?"

Cloud nodded his head. "They smell just like…"

"Cloud!" Vincent shouted from behind him as he took off running like the wind. He was fast. His legs could carry him for miles. He looked to see that Vincent was keeping easy pace with him.

The raced up the steep slope, leaving a trail of red dust behind them, and that was when they came to sudden halt. The two of them were standing on the edge of a small field that was nothing but yellow flowers.

Cloud couldn't believe his eyes. They were the same flowers that Aeris had growing in the church and all around her home in the slums. Were they still there? He didn't know.

"Beautiful," Vincent said as he very carefully walked out among the golden throng.

"Ah," a voice said from behind him. He spun around, seeing Nanaki. He was sitting on a boulder. "I see you've found the offspring from the seeds Aeris gave me."

Cloud tried to smile, but felt like his face would break.

"I call them _Aeris Smiles,_" he said, hopping down, landing on all fours with ease. "I love how their petals chase away the darkness."

"Fitting," Vincent said, going down on his knees among them. He looked like some kind of dark angel among all the golden-yellow hues. He really was beautiful and stunning to look at.

"Mary often asks me to bring her here," Nanaki said, sniffing a flower. "She really likes them and she always refuses to pick a single blossom."

Cloud looked to see that there had to be over a thousand of them. He remembered buying one from her the first time he had ever met her. It had been after blowing up a reactor.

"Midgar Full of Flowers, Wallet Full of Money."

"What?" Nanaki asked as Vincent got back to his feet.

"That sounds familiar," Vincent said, running his talons through his long dark hair.

Cloud looked over at him. "Huh?"

"I overhead Aeris one time," he said, walking carefully among the bright yellow smiles. "She was praying among the trees, telling someone she was sorry that their flower business wasn't going so well. I think that's what she called it. Midgar Full of Flowers, Wallet Full of Money."

Cloud tried to keep his expression blank. Had she and Zack tried to start a flower shop? It so seemed like something he would do. He had always been such a dreamer. He was always dreaming of striking it rich in some way. He had always never had any money in his wallet. But, that never stopped him from being happy. The respect people had for him was all the riches he needed. _"You're my idol, Zack…"_

"What is it, Cloud?" Nanaki asked, padding up beside him.

He just shook his head and bent down to sniff a perfect golden blossom. It smelled sweeter than the sunshine and the petals were soft as silk. He turned to see that Nanaki had his nose up to the sky. "What is it?"

"A storm is coming," he said, wagging his tail. "I can smell it."

"Perhaps we should start heading back," Vincent said.

Nanaki nodded and turned to lead the way as Cloud got to his feet. "It's too bad you two don't have four legs. We could take my shortcut."

Cloud followed along behind the two of them and turned to look back at the flowers. His eyes widened. There they were, waving at him.

"_Just smile, Chocobo Head. There is nothing to frown about."_

"Hey, Nanaki!" He called, causing the two ahead of him to turn. "I'm in the mood for some exercise. Let's take your shortcut anyway."

Nanaki grinned. "A race?"

Cloud tapped his bottom lip with his index finger and nodded. "Yep."

Vincent laughed.

Cloud won.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Cloud was sitting on his bed, holding his bunny close. There were just so many things about Zack and Aeris that he didn't know about. He was sure the two of them had always been very close, even after he had come tripping into the picture. He had always been such a puss.

"_You're so beautiful, Cloud," Zack had snickered, pulling on his hair like a three year old, suddenly becoming very serious. "Why do your eyes look so tragic?"_

People had always told him that his eyes were like a sad ocean that was all alone with itself. Well, they hadn't told him, he had just heard the whispers. There were always so many whispers.

"_Who is he?"_

"_Is he new?"_

"_Why does he look like that?"_

"_Have you seen his eyes?"_

"_Oh, spooky…"_

"_He's such a snob. He doesn't talk to anyone."_

"_He's such a pretty little wimp."_

"Well, look at me now," he told the voices in his head. "I killed all of you, saved the world from total destruction, and I'm still breathing…so fuck off!"

All was silent in his world. No past echo could argue with him on that.

He squeezed his pink fuzzy close and looked up at the ceiling when he heard a soft boom of thunder. It looked like the storm had finally arrived.

"Hey, Cloud!" Nanaki called, pawing at the door. "I've got us some lunch."

"All right," he said. He wasn't feeling very hungry at all, but he needed to keep up appearances. He didn't want to cause anyone to worry. That was the last thing he needed right now.

A soft cough came from the door and he spun his head around. Vincent was standing there and he had a strange look on his face.

Cloud's face burned brighter than the giant bunny in his arms and he quickly pushed it away. It fell off the bed with a fuzzy thud. He was so embarrassed.

"Sorry," Vincent quickly apologized, clearing his throat. "I did knock…Nanaki wants you to get out the emergency candles from under the bed in case the power goes off."

Cloud got up. "Huh?"

"He thinks this storm might be a bad one." He said.

"Oh," Cloud said, feeling like the stereotypical dumb blonde. He got down on his knees and crawled halfway under the bed. That was when he found the box easy enough, cursed the hairy spider for scaring him, and crawled back out with them. He hated spiders.

"I can see it on your face," Cloud said, sighing. "Just ask me."

Vincent shook his head, leaning off the doorframe. "Ask you what, Cloud?"

"The bunny," he said.

"What about it?" Vincent asked. "Does it not make a good pillow?"

Cloud blushed like a rose. Now he really felt stupid. He shook his head. "Well, thanks for winning him for me."

"You're welcome," Vincent smiled, stepping aside for him. "Him?"

Cloud almost tripped over his feet and pretended he hadn't heard him. Being a blonde had its advantages.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A giant red planet floated by Cloud's head, twirling around with a ruby glow. There were little black clouds around the center of it, looking like they were huge thunder storms. It was amazing that they shared the same galaxy with the massive revolving giant.

"Can you hear all of them?" Cloud asked, turning his head to look at Vincent who was sitting beside him. "They're singing to each other."

Vincent nodded with a small smile on his face. Cloud noticed that he was looking at the tiny blue planet that looked as though it were frozen in time. It didn't move, and it didn't revolve either, but it had the sweetest of all the voices. It was the smallest of all the planets in the galaxy.

"I never noticed that one before," he said, pointing at it. "How come it doesn't move like all the others?"

"I don't know," Cloud said with a small shrug. "Maybe it fears change."

Vincent chuckled. "Why do you say that?"

"That's just what it feels like to me," he said, looking up where it hovered in stasis. "Out of all the planets, it's the only one that never changes. It's constant."

"I had a nice time with you today," Vincent said, leaning back against the wall that looked like the deep edges of space. He looked like a dark god that could slap a planet out of his path at any moment. "Are you still going to come to the Gold Saucer with me?"

Cloud nodded. "I love being here in this place, but I need a change of space."

"Look," Vincent said, pointing to the planet in which was their own. "There were shooting stars zooming by the planet. "If only it wasn't for the storm. We could go out and see them for real."

The two of them sat there and Cloud moved his head to the side when a star went zooming by him in a silver blaze. He turned and watched as it vanished into the deep darkness.

"Did you make a wish?" Vincent asked, looking at him with twin red jewels. They were glowing with a fiery heat. They reminded him of a blazing furnace.

"Yes," he said, smiling with white teeth. "I did."

It was a small lie. He hadn't made a wish. He hadn't made a wish in a long time. There was no point in wishing anymore. Wishes only came true in books and in poorly made films.

He was about to ask Vincent a question when the two of them were suddenly enveloped in a cloak of darkness. A loud blast of thunder nearly deafened them. It was so dark he couldn't see his hands in front of his face.

"Look's like Nanaki was right," Vincent laughed. "We shouldn't have come up here while it's storming."

Cloud looked over. He could see those burning red eyes.

"Wow," Vincent said. "You're eyes glow in the dark."

Cloud snorted. "So does yours."

"Cloud!" Nakaki yelled up from below. "Vincent! Are you two all right in there?"

"Yes!" Cloud called out, carefully fumbling to his knees.

"Look out!" Vincent yelled, but was half a second too late.

Cloud yelped in sudden pain, falling over backwards into a surprising embrace. His head was pounding like a drum. He had rammed his face into something hard. It had probably been the control board.

"What happened?" Nanaki yelled, barking up at them. "Cloud!"

"We're good!" Vincent shouted. "We're just in the dark…like everyone else!"

"Just sit tight!" Nanaki called. "I'm not sure how long this will last! You could be trapped up there for some time!"

Cloud could suddenly smell roses. The scent was intoxicating. Vincent's embrace was so warm. He felt like a gentle flame.

"Are you okay?" Vincent asked in concern and Cloud could feel a warm wetness trickling down his face.

"You can see?" Cloud asked.

"Hojo's little experiment, remember?" Vincent asked. "You're bleeding."

"What did I hit?" He asked, closing his eyes against the thumping pain.

"The corner of the control board," Vincent said and Cloud could hear the near silent ripping of cloth in the darkness. "Hold still."

Cloud did so. He let Vincent lay him down flat and felt the way his talons gently lifted up his bangs.

"You gashed your forehead," Vincent said, gently pressing the cloth to it. "Good thing you have long hair, Cloud. Nobody will see the bruise you'll get."

Cloud's tummy suddenly felt like there were some crazy ass butterflies flying around in drunken circles inside. Here he was, all alone in the darkness with Vincent, who was doctoring his wound.

"Does it hurt?" Vincent asked.

Cloud opened his eyes to gaze into those twin red orbs that were looming over his face. He could feel the gentle tickle of long dark hair. "A little, but its nothing a potion can't fix."

"I wonder what's taking so long with the power," Vincent said, tearing some more cloth. Was he tearing his shirt? Cloud let him lift his head up and felt him tie the cloth around his forehead, holding the other in place.

Cloud didn't answer him.

"Cloud?" Vincent asked and his voice was filled with concern. "Why are you shaking?"

"I, uh," he said, scooting closer to where his hip was touching Vincent's knees. "I don't like the dark."

"Oh," Vincent said, making Cloud wish he could see his face. "Then how did you make it through all those dark caves and the Shin-Ra mansion?"

"Don't you remember?" Cloud asked, squeezing those golden talons. "We ran the whole time and I was surrounded by friends."

Vincent snorted and then his voice was serious. "Will you feel better if you rest your head in my lap?"

Cloud's cheeks warmed. "You're not going to think me weird?"

"I already think you're weird," Vincent said, gently helping him so that he was comfortable. "I'm weird to, Cloud."

Cloud rolled his eyes, suddenly wishing he hadn't done so. Now he was dizzy.

"You smell like roses," he mumbled, fumbling with his right hand until they were grasping gold.

"Do I?" Vincent asked. "It must be that shampoo down in the inn I used."

"No," he said, smiling up into those rose red stars. "I think you've always smelled like roses…I've just never noticed it until now."

"Well," Vincent said, gently running his white fingers through his soft blonde hair. "I think that bump might have muddled your senses."

Cloud very carefully reached up with a quivering hand and gently caressed a bone white cheek. He was so cold, but he refused to complain.

"How about you let me use your bike on my next mission?" He asked, tracing the almost faded scar on his cheek. Zack would never tell him where the scar came from. "If you love me, you'll let me."

"Cloud?" Vincent asked. His petal sweet breath was so warm against Cloud's chilled fingers.

"…When I die, I hope you bury me in a nice place on top of a hill with a view."

"Cloud? Cloud! Nanaki! GET US DOWN!"

TBC…

Please review and tell me what you think.

Flora.


	6. Chapter Five

Whispers in the Roses

Whispers in the Roses

Flora Winters

I do not own Final Fantasy VII.

Summary: Vincent wants to put Cloud's heart back together again, but will Cloud let him. This story will contain boy love, some language, and violence.

Chapter Five

He was angry. Oh, he was pissed the fuck off. How the hell could Zack do this to him? He didn't want to speak or even think about it. Wrath was just flowing through his veins like acid blue poison.

"You ate my goddamned cherry!" He roared in the black headed stud's handsome face. "I turn my back for three fucking seconds and you have the fucking nerve to eat my goddamned cherry!"

All eyes in the diner were on the two spiky haired studs and some were even backing away from them…slowly backing away from them. Zack was looking down at his empty dessert plate, snickering something furious.

"Look at me when I'm screaming my damn lungs out at you!" Cloud fumed, smacking the table, rattling everything on it, causing the salt to spill. "You know I always save the cherry for last, Zack!"

Zack looked up at him and his eyes were as blue as the sky outside the large window. He was now First Class and the suit looked really good on him. He looked nice in black. He was pouting and giving him the fucking puppy dog eyes. "But…you know I can't resist the cherries."

Cloud grinded his teeth together and sucked in air through his nostrils to calm himself.

"Here," Zack smiled heavenly, handing him the cherry stem. "I tied it in a knot with my tongue. That's pretty cool, huh?"

Cloud gazed at the cherry stem in his hand and tears filled his eyes. He was standing all alone in scorched ruins and shattered glass. The sun beamed down through the cracks and it was like he was standing on shimmering gemstones.

He held the cherry stem to his breast, feeling the pain tighten in his trembling chest. It stole the breath from him because it hurt.

He wanted to be empty. He wanted the pain to go away and never come back. Why did everyone he loved have to die? It wasn't right. It wasn't fair! It wasn't fucking fair! All he wanted to do was forget. It would be so much easier if he could just forget.

"What did I say, Chocobo Head?" A voice asked, and he spun around, seeing Zack give him a small smile.

Cloud's bottom lip trembled and he ran at him, striking him on the chest with both his fists. "Why did you have to die?"

Strong arms embraced him and he screamed in agony. The pain was like him taking up a piece of jagged glass and opening up every one of his veins with it.

"Why did you have to go off by yourself?" Cloud screamed, fighting with the ghost, struggling to get free from the loving warmth. "Why didn't you just stay hidden with me?"

Those arms just squeezed him tightly and gently.

"How could you fucking leave me all alone in the darkness?" He cried, clawing at him, trying to free his arms. "I HATE YOU!"

He collapsed into sobs in the taller man's arms. The tears were streaming like glistening pearls from his molten blue eyes. He was going insane. That was all there was to it. He wanted to die.

"How could you make me love you so much?" He hissed in pain, knees giving out on him. He just sagged in Zack's muscular arms. "I love you, Zack! Please, don't send me back into the rain! I don't want to go back!"

Zack kissed him under his left eye. "I did it all for you, Cloud."

Cloud's face crumpled and he shivered from the pain. "You didn't have to do anything! All I wanted was you!"

"I couldn't…I wouldn't let them take you from me," Zack cooed. "I had to protect you. You were helpless…I didn't want to be left alone."

Cloud trembled. He didn't want this. It wasn't Zack's fault. How could be blame him? How could he have just said all those terrible things to him? It was his fault and nobody else's. He had been so damn weak. If only he had been stronger.

"I loved you too much," Zack said, sinking down to the ground with him in his arms. "All I ever wanted was to get you away from all the fighting you hated and protect you…I'm so sorry I failed you…"

"NO!" Cloud screamed, sitting up on his bed, blinded by nauseating dizziness. "It's not your fault! ZACK!"

He groped in the darkness, hearing a concerned voice, and feeling really strong hands restraining him. He screamed and kicked his legs wildly. Where was he? What was going on? Where was Zack?

"Cloud, you need to calm down!" Vincent yelled, fighting to keep him from hurting himself. "You're all right! You're safe, Cloud!"

"Let me go!" He cried, thrashing around, trying to punch the dark shape above him. "I have to save Zack!"

"You're in Cosmo Canyon, Cloud," Vincent cooed, pissing Cloud off. He didn't want to hear this. He didn't want this reality. It was too fucking painful. "You hit your head."

"No!" Cloud seethed, struggling to get free even more. "Let me go! Please, let me go, Vincent…"

Vincent put all his weight on him until Cloud was worn out and panting for breath. He gazed down into confused and angry blue orbs.

"I'm sorry," Vincent apologized, lifting some of his weight off the smaller man. "I was afraid you would injure yourself further."

Cloud just looked at him and memories came flooding back. Vincent let go of his hand and he felt the bandage that was taped to his pounding forehead. That's right. He had hit his head on Bugenhagen's machine when the power had gone out.

"You might have a scar," Vincent said, slowly getting off him. "But, at least your hair will hide it."

Cloud closed his eyes. A scar? Zack had a scar. He had gotten it in some fight. All he knew was that it had been with a close friend. He felt like throwing up. He now had his first physical scar…and it was by accident.

"Are you all right?" Vincent asked, looking down at him with those rose red eyes.

Cloud shook his head. "I'm dizzy and my head hurts."

"Nanaki had the Shaman look you over," he said. "I'll get you some water and the medicine she left me."

Cloud nodded, resting his head back on the fluffy pillow. Why had Vincent been looking at him like that? Had he said something? He couldn't remember now. He had been mumbling something in that machine and then passed out.

"Hey," Nanaki said, running in with a bark. "I heard yelling. Are you all right? How are you feeling? You gave me a scare, Cloud."

Cloud looked away. "I just feel stupid."

"You scared Vincent even whiter than he already is," Nanaki said, padding closer. "I didn't think it was possible to scare the guy."

Cloud blinked. "I scared him?"

"He's not left your side once," he told him.

"Huh?' Cloud asked, feeling the patch over his forehead. "How long have I been out?"

Nanaki lifted a paw. "Almost thirty-six hours now."

"Oh," Cloud said, sitting up. "Now I really need to piss."

Nanaki chuckled. "Can you stand?"

Cloud nodded, doing so. He only had his blue shorts on and that was fine with him. He had to piss and the release felt great. It made him sigh.

He flushed and washed his hands. He looked at his reflection in the mirror. He was white as a sheet and his eyes were a spooky shade of icy blue.

A knock came at the door. "Cloud?"

It was Vincent and he had his medicine. He dried his hands and walked back out.

"Here," Vincent said, handing him a tiny green pill and a glass of cool water. "It'll dull the headache."

"Thanks," Cloud told him, popping the pill, and drinking the whole glass of water. He started to walk back towards the bed and the whole room spun on him. He dropped the glass and heard it roll away from him. Why didn't it break?

"Cloud?" Vincent asked and Nanaki barked.

"I'm fine," Cloud lied, catching his balance. "I just got a little dizzy, that's all."

"Why don't you sit back down?" Nanaki asked. "Are you hungry for anything?"

Cloud shook his head, setting back down on the bed.

"Are you lying?" Nanaki asked, wagging his tail. "I just heard your stomach growl."

Cloud blushed. He felt like a child. He seriously thought about calling Nanaki, Mom.

"Something light," Nanaki smiled warmly with fangs. "I'll go find some broth."

Cloud watched him leave and looked right at Vincent. "I'm sorry."

"What?" Vincent asked in confusion. "Why? What for?"

"You wanted to get away from work," he said, turning away. "And I…"

Vincent shook his head. "It was an accident. I blame the storm."

"I'm so fucked up," Cloud whispered, holding his aching head between his palms. "Maybe I should just go back to my villa and bake myself in the sun."

Vincent crossed his arms. "You don't want to come back with me?"

Cloud looked over at him. His eyes were empty, but his voice had held such disappointment. "You still want me to?'

Vincent nodded his head once, causing his dark hair to cascade down around his handsome face. "I would love your company. There would be so much to do and you can enjoy yourself. You might even find a job there."

Cloud snorted and wished he hadn't done so. Now his head was really pounding. "I have more than enough money to get by."

"That's not what I meant," Vincent smiled, walking over, sitting down at the bed next to him. "You can find something fun to keep you busy."

Cloud cocked his head to the side, looking up into those furnace-like eyes. "You want me busy?"

"Cloud?' Vincent asked, gripping a naked shoulder with golden talons. Cloud's skin was so white and porcelain smooth. "Are you depressed?"

Cloud's eyes suddenly widened and then became angry slits. He punched him. He fucking punched him right in the mouth.

"Depressed!" He screamed, leaping to his feet, looking into those shocked crimson eyes. "Am I fucking depressed?"

He suddenly wrapped his arms around himself, backing away from him.

Vincent touched his busted bottom lip, licking at the blood with a red tongue. "Cloud?'

"I'm so sorry," he whispered, trembling with suppressed rage. He wanted to scream even louder and just break everything around him.

What was he doing? He was showing the pain. He was letting someone see him hurting. He felt like a fool. He had just punched a really good friend in the face. Oh, Vincent looked so sexy with blood on his face. He had busted his lip. He was always breaking things.

"Cloud," Vincent said, calmly spreading his arms. "I'm still here. I'm right here if you want to talk."

"I blame myself," he whispered, looking up at the high ceiling. "I blame myself…for everything."

Vincent went to him.

"I was weak," he sobbed, still looking up at nothing. "I let him…I watched him die…I couldn't…and then she…"

He covered his face with his trembling hands, ignoring the pain. It was hard to make words at the moment.

"Come here," Vincent said, leading him back to the bed.

"I let them both die because I was weak and a fraud," Cloud said, leaning against him. "I wasn't strong enough to protect her and be his legacy."

"You saved the world, Cloud," Vincent said, having him to lie down on his side. "You're the reason why future lovers will never have to suffer as you…many did."

Cloud closed his eyes.

"Zack did what he did because he loved you more than anything else," he told him, causing Cloud to open his eyes. "He wanted you to be the one to live because he knew he wasn't strong enough to go on without you. Why do you think he fought so hard to protect you?"

Cloud gasped. "How did you…"

"You dream very loudly," Vincent whispered. "I'm sorry."

Cloud swallowed.

"He loved you, Cloud," Vincent smiled, looking spooky in all his sweetness. "Isn't that all that really matters?"

He could see Zack grinning like a goofy idiot, holding a knotted cherry stem. He watched him stick it and another stem in his mouth, moving his lips all around like a dying fish. A smile crossed his handsome face and he spat them out into his gloved hand.

"_There," Zack said, handing him two spit covered stems that were knotted together. "Now we're stuck with each other for forever, Chocobo Head."_

"Yes," Cloud smiled at him. "Love is all that matters…huh?"

Vincent nodded.

"But," Cloud said, enchanting smile fading fast. "I still blame myself."

It didn't matter what Vincent or the dead said. He would always blame himself for being weak. If only he had taken his training seriously.

Vincent reached out to wipe a falling tear away and stopped. Nanaki was at the door.

"I have chicken soup…with chicken."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The water was washing away the tear stains on his face and he could hear the drums in his ears. They were like the lightning heralding in the thunder. Each beat was a tree being split down the center by a divine blast of scorching heat.

He turned around, being careful with his bandage, holding his hair back under the spray. It ran down his back, trickling down his marble white chest. No matter how hot he turned the water, the heat wouldn't reach his bones. He opened his mouth to the beat of the song that was bubbling through his veins.

_Did you ever know that you're my hero?_

_You're everything I wish I could be_

_I could fly higher than an eagle_

_For you are the wind beneath my wings_

He opened his eyes. He felt so bad. He had punched his friend in the mouth. Why had he done that? How could he have lost control like that? Was he really losing his mind?

He got out, got dried, put his clothes on, and made his way down through the candlelit darkness to Vincent's room. He gently knocked on the door and the lock unlatched a few seconds later. He looked up into crimson eyes.

"Cloud?"

"I don't want to be alone," he said, looking deeper into those red infernos. "Can I stay with you?"

Vincent opened the door wide and Cloud walked in, closing it behind him.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Vincent watched the smaller man sleep on his bed. The two of them had played cards and Cloud had apologized forty-two times for busting his lip.

He would let him sleep a little while longer and then help him pack his things. The hotel at the Gold Saucer could wait. He wanted to memorize every inch of Cloud's sleeping form. He was such a beautiful, shattered creature.

TBC…

Please review and tell me what you think. I'm sorry it has taken me so long to post. Classes have started once more. Let us now praise the gods in all their fickle wickedness.

Flora.

Note: Song lyrics belong to Bette Midler, but I like hearing Barbara Streisand sing it, too.


	7. Chapter Six

Whispers in the Roses

Whispers in the Roses

Flora Winters

I do not own Final Fantasy VII.

Summary: Vincent wants to put Cloud's heart back together again, but will Cloud let him. This story will contain boy love, some language, and violence.

Chapter Six

Cloud was looking out the window at the spooky storm which seemed to perpetually haunt the Haunted Hotel. Vincent had stopped in earlier and had left him tickets to go out and enjoy himself. He was holding them in his hands and sighed a little sadly. Well, he was thankful that he wasn't in the room where she had been. It silently hurt him to even think about it. He didn't want to think and about an echo of her still lingering in that room just down the hall. He wondered if Vincent knew he feared the little fact.

He turned away from the window and walked over to sit down on his unmade bed. He looked up at the painted ceiling and squeezed the tickets in his left hand. Did he want to go out? He didn't know. Was he ready to face the general public? People would see his face and probably go crazy with a mobbed frenzy of thanks for saving their lives. It caused him to shiver just a little bit. People could be rather frightening when they were excited. Just thinking about such a possible scenario had him shaking his head. People needed to go to bed and stay there. Go to bed, people!

He fell back with a soft thump against the blankets. His shoes were by the door and that would require him to get back up in order to put them on. He really was getting so goddamned lazy. Cid would probably ride his ass if he was to get fat. Hell, yuffie would beat his ass if he lost his muscles.

A yawn was just about to bitch slap him cross-eyed when a sudden knock came at the door. Perhaps if he ignored it, they would simply go away. His left eye twitched when the knock came again. It looked like he'd be putting his shoes on after all.

"Yeah," he said, opening the door, looking out into the candlelit hall. There wasn't a damn person there. He pursed his kissable red lips into a sneer and cocked an almost white brow. He suddenly rolled his eyes. It looked like the spirits that were attached to this place wanted him to go out, too.

He gasped when he heard a soft chuckle come from behind, causing him to spin around, and see nothing. It felt like a gentle hand had just stroked his iced over heartstrings. He put a hand to his chest and smiled softly.

"All right," he whispered, keeping the door open as he slipped his feet into his shoes. "You win…like always."

He picked the tickets up off the bed and left. A warm wind rushed by his right cheek and it smelled of roses under a misty silver moon. He wanted to bottle it and keep it with him for forever.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Cloud had won the monster battle with flying colors and people had gone rampaging insane. He was missing his shirt and his right shoe. Well, a woman had ripped his shirt off and he had tripped out of his shoe. It was no telling who was sniffing and snarling over it right now. All that mattered is that he had managed to escape with his pants still on…for the most part.

Where the hell was Vincent? He had nearly lost his life to those crazed psychopaths. Why in the world would anybody crave that kind of attention? It was stupid and not healthy at all. He should have stayed in his room.

He suddenly took notice where he was and felt afraid. It was the auditorium with the stage where he and Aeris had had their first and only date ever. How in the world had he wound up here?

He kicked his other shoe off, sending it flying into the shadows. What was the point in keeping it? He would never see the right one again anyway. He would just have to get a new pair sometime soon.

He looked around. The whole place was empty. This place was usually packed with spectators and actors wanting to make it big. What was wrong here?

"_Would you say I became a hero?"_

He began walking down the marble steps and they were like ice under his naked feet. He couldn't answer the spirit which haunted him. He couldn't let go. It wasn't that he couldn't, he just wouldn't! He didn't want to let go of the love that had freed him from the emptiness of existing in loneliness.

"_Look, Cloud," _her voice said and he could hear the smile in it. _"The stage is all yours."_

He walked up onto it and looked out at the all the empty seats. The stage was all his…but he didn't want to stand under the single spotlight alone. The both of them deserved to be here with him. If it had not been for their strength, courage, and love, he wouldn't be here now. They had saved him. They had saved him from himself.

He blinked and tears streamed from his molten blue eyes like silver streams of precious moonlight down his bone white cheeks. His bottom lip trembled when the sound of a beautiful electric organ began to softly play a haunting melody. Was there someone here? He didn't see anyone.

"_Come on, Chocobo Head," _Zack chuckled from the instruments direction. _"Will you sing for me?"_

A gentle beating of drums began to play from his left. He looked to see that there was not a person with him. The drums were just sitting there, but they were being played. He could hear the music in his head. It was all around him.

"_Come on, Cloud," _Zack said. _"You know you want to."_

He looked to see that he could suddenly see his own ghostly reflections all around him in mirrors he hadn't noticed before. They were all different shapes and sizes and it was only him in them. All of them were just floating around him on invisible strings he was sure.

The organ and the drums gently blended together and the music was in a soft, perfect harmony. He looked around a mirror to see that he was all alone in the large auditorium. There was no danger in anybody hearing him.

He looked at his face in the mirror and wiped the tears away. He needed to get out in the sun. He needed to do something. There was a dead guy looking back at him. His eyes widened. There was a dead guy looking back at him. Zack was peeking out from over his shoulder, smiling.

He looked down to see a pair of large hands gripping his narrow waist, wanting him to move with the music. He used to love to dance. So, he began to move his body gently to the beat just to make him happy. Suddenly it was just him in the mirror and his voice gently flowed all around the auditorium as he let the words rise like a silver fount from the depths of his soul.

_Closed off from love_

_I didn't need the pain_

_Once or twice was enough_

_And it wall all in vain_

_Time starts to pass_

_Before you know it you're frozen…_

He began moving with the flow of the music, looking into mirrors as did so. He could see reflections of his past surrounding him in all of them. He stopped in front of one, watching Zack hand a younger him a gorgeous red rose. The spiky haired man was asking him out in the shower room with just a towel around his sexy waist. He smiled as he looked at his younger self's stunned face. He had been stunned speechless and others had just been stunned period. Zack's eyes were so blue and they were holding such an open vulnerability. He couldn't believe he was serious. Why would someone like Zack want to date someone as worthless as him?

"_I like you," _Zack said, smiling with all honesty. _"I just want you to know this."_

Cloud watched the younger him take the rose and just walk away with it. The image began to fade like mist in the sunlight. He remembered how he had put his nose to the fragrant red petals once he had gotten out of the room. He hadn't wanted anybody else to even see him doing so. He could only smile. The guy had been relentless with his wolfish pursuit of him.

_But something happened_

_For the very first time with you_

_My heart melted into the ground_

_Found something true_

_And everyone's looking 'round_

_Thinking I'm going crazy_

That was the truth. He could see it all in the next mirror. Everyone was looking at him like he was crazy. Why in the world would he want to date an arrogant SOLDIER First Class? The answer was simple. He was not using this opportunity to go up in the world. No, he had fallen in love with him over those many months of training. Zack had always been there for him with a warm smile and a comforting shoulder to lean against. He had even completed some of his missions for him. Well, he had tricked him into completing those few little missions for him. He could be such a sneaky little bitch queen when he wanted to be.

"_You're such a wimp, Cloud." _A SOLDIER Second Class sneered at him. "_We're starting to think you're either crazy or he's just crazy for dating you. What in the world does he see in you? Maybe you should just dump him and save yourself the heartache. He will throw you away. You do know that, right? I know him. He gets bored so easily."_

He watched his younger self punch him right in the face. They guy fell over backwards onto his ass with a grunt. He had to be honest. He had really surprised himself. He had not thought himself capable of hurting another person.

"_Shut up, Zan!" _His younger self snarled angrily. "_I don't give a fuck what you think!"_

He had to look away.

_I don't care what they say_

_I'm in love with you_

_They try to pull me away_

_But they don't know the truth_

_My hearts crippled by the vein_

_That I keep on closing_

_You cut me open and I _

"_Do you mean it?" _He heard himself asking from behind him. He spun around, facing another mirror. It was large and heart shaped. His younger self was kneeling down before Aeris in the slums, sniffing her basket full of flowers. He could feel even more tears stinging his eyes.

"_I'll give you a flower," _she smiled, pulling one out for him. _"But, it will cost you a kiss."_

She was suddenly gone. They were both gone. He was all alone in the mirror. He could see the blood. His arms were covered in bleeding gashes and they flowed like crimson ruby streams down his pale white flesh, dripping to the floor at his feet.

_Keep bleeding_

_Keep, keep __bleeding love_

_I keep bleeding_

_I keep, keep bleeding love_

_Keep bleeding_

_Keep, keep bleeding love_

_You cut me open_

The mirror flashed to his left and it was in the shape of a star. He turned, seeing Zack walking towards him through a shimmering white rain. The drops fell all around his walking form like glistening diamonds.

"_Zack is gone, Cloud!" _A harsh voice yelled at him. _"He's dead! She's dead! Quit fucking killing yourself over it! Move on!"_

_SHUT UP!_

_Trying hard not to hear_

_But they talk so loud_

_Their piercing sounds fill my ears_

_Try to fill me with doubt_

_Yet I know that their goal_

_Is to keep me from falling_

_Hey, yeah!_

Powerful arms wrapped themselves around him in the mirror and Zack was resting his chin on his shoulder, smiling at him. He could smell his sweet cologne. It was so crisp and fresh. It was all around him. He had almost forgotten it. How could he? Oh, how he wished this was real. He wished he could feel those arms and not just the memory of them. He wanted it to be true. He wanted it so badly. His chest felt like it was crumbling away into dust.

_But nothing's greater _

_Than the rush that comes with your embrace_

_And in this world of loneliness_

_I see your face_

_Yet everyone around me_

_Thinking that I'm going crazy_

_Maybe, maybe!_

He stepped up to the mirror, reaching out, wanting to step into it. It was like looking out of a window into a never ending filed of flowers that stretched on into the sky for forever.

"_You need to get out, Cloud," _Tifa's voice came from behind him. There she was, standing at a door in another mirror. "_"You just need to do something. You're going to go crazy if you don't."_

He could see himself turning away from her. He looked so stricken. Had he really looked like that? Is this what everybody was seeing? _"You…you want me to…go?"_

"_You loved him, Cloud. I get it. Really, I do. You loved both of them. But, this isn't healthy."_

Loved?

No! Its love!

He would always love them. He will never stop loving them! There is no loved! Its love, goddamn it! LOVE!

"_You don't understand," _his reflection whispered to her retreating shadow. _"You try, but you will never feel the pain I'm feeling. Nobody will ever know or understand my pain."_

His eyes widened. Nobody knew his pain. Nobody would ever understand how he felt.

_But I don't care what they say_

_I'm in love with you_

_They try to pull me away_

_But they don't know the truth_

_My hearts crippled by the vein_

_That I keep on closing_

_You cut me open and I _

He could suddenly feel the rain falling down on his head, and feel the slippery mud under his hands. He could feel it under his nails and could still remember how slippery that mucky slush had been.

"_ZACK!"_

He turned to another mirror and stumbled backwards. NO! He didn't want to see! Stop it! Why wasn't he looking away! Make it stop!

He watched himself fall to his knees, seeing that his hands were suddenly covered in bloody mud that was trailing all around Zack's fallen form. It was his. It was Zack's blood. He could see it on his face and he could actually smell the coppery scent. It was so sweet and sickening. It reminded him of apples.

He watched Zack reach up and pull him down against him.

"_I…love…you…"_

Thunder echoed from the mirror and lightning filled the glass as his voice filled the cold air.

_And it's draining all of me_

_Oh they find it hard to believe_

_I'll be wearing these scars _

_For everyone to see…_

A light flashed above his head and the music was suddenly so soft. It was like a snowy white feather falling from a black sky. His voice flowed from his lips like a whispering molten starlit stream.

_I don't care what they say_

_I'm in love with you_

_They try to pull me away_

_But they don't know the truth_

_My heart's crippled by the vein_

_That I keep on closing_

_You cut me open and I…_

His voice soared higher than those in which he was named after. It was strong, clean, and sweeter than amber honey in the sunlight. He looked to see that tears of blood were streaming from his eyes in the smooth glass.

_Keep bleeding_

_Keep, keep bleeding love_

_I keep bleeding_

_I keep, keep bleeding love_

_Keep bleeding_

_Keep, keep bleeding love_

_You cut me open and I…_

The glass all around him cracked and his voice soared like a siren's over the sound of its shattering violence. His voice was like a pair of mighty wings, cutting like razor sharp daggers through those dark clouds in all the falling fragments, scattering them in its powerful wake.

He looked up at the ceiling with tears dripping from his chin, shimmering like crystal droplets in the light. He trembled when he felt a pair of arms wrap around him and he leaned his head forward. It looked like his head was enveloped in a halo of golden-white radiance.

He could feel that oh so familiar press of possessive lips against the back of his neck. He wanted Zack to be here. He wanted him so much. It was killing him. He looked to see that he had cut his arm. He watched the ruby stream flow from the tiny gash down his milky white flesh.

"_I did it all for you, Cloud,"_ the voice whispered, arms squeezing him gently. _"I wouldn't let them take you away from me."_

_Keep bleeding_

_Keep, keep bleeding love_

_I keep bleeding_

_I keep, keep bleeding love_

_Keep bleeding_

_Keep, keep bleeding love_

_You cut me open and I…_

He lifted his head, seeing that he was all alone amidst the shattered mirrors. There was nobody with him and all was silent. He looked around with blurry eyes and wiped them away with the back of his palm.

_Keep bleeding_

_Keep, keep bleeding love_

He stumbled to his feet and realized that he was trapped. He was completely surrounded by broken shards of glass. If he moved, he would cut his feet all to hell. But, he had to leave. So, he just held his breath and ran.

Why had he left the room? He should have just stayed there. He should have just waited for Vincent to come see him. That would have been the smart thing to do.

He just ran.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Dio, the owner of the Gold Saucer, stepped from the shadows in awe. It was like the savior of the world had been lost in some enchanting and horrific dream up there. He had never heard such an amazingly beautiful and haunting voice in all his life. The blond had sent chills racing down his spine when all the mirrors had shattered.

"Cloud Strife," he said to himself, turning to the shadows behind him. "Where had he been hiding that voice all this time?"

Vincent was holding the blonde's left shoe in his talons. "Trapped and drowning in sorrow."

"What?" Dio asked him. "What are you talking about? That kid saved the world."

"What do you think?" Vincent asked him. "Does he have the job?"

Dio looked down at his feet. "I think I need a tissue and some anti-depressants."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Vincent turned from him with shoe in hand. He had to go find Cloud. He was really worried about him now. What the hell had been going on up there on the stage and what had happened with the mirrors? There was glass all over the place. He had wanted Cloud to sing for Dio in the room, but they had found him here, singing like there was nobody around to hear him.

Where had his other shoe gotten off to? How come he hadn't had a shirt on?

"Shit!" He hissed, suddenly racing off in a red blur in the direction Cloud had ran, realizing the blond had ran through a sea of broken glass. "He's probably cut himself."

His cell phone began to ring. He reached down into his leather pocket and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Vincent?"

"Yes."

"How is Cloud?"

"He's good," Vincent lied. Why in the world was Tifa calling him now.

"Is he getting out any?" She asked.

"He won the Monster Battle Contest," he told her, knowing that was true. He had heard the announcements all over the place. Maybe that's how Cloud had lost his shirt and shoe.

"Oh, that's good," she said, sounding excited. "I'm so happy that he's doing things."

Vincent told her all was good. She sounded like the guy's mother.

"I really have to go now," he told her, running up the steps towards the faculty lift. "I think Cloud wanted to go eat at the new restaurant Dio just had built."

"Oh," she said, sounding even more pleased. "That's wonderful. I'm glad he's eating again."

"Yeah," he said, pushing the spooky green button that said _Ghost._ "I'll take good care of him. I'll tell him you called, okay?"

"Thanks," she said. "Take care, Vincent."

"You, too," he said, hanging up, pushing the stupid button again, and cursing for it to hurry up.

Was he panicking? Yes, yes he was. Cloud was the kind of guy who never knew if he was hurt or not. He was probably standing in a pool of his own blood, wondering why his feet were wet.

"COME ON!" He yelled, punching the machine. It jolted with him and it began to rise. "That's more like it."

TBC…

Please review and tell me what you think. Thank you all so much for your wonderful reviews. Next chapter, Vincent and Cloud have some action. I promise. It's getting good. I hope all is well for everyone. Take care and stay safe this weekend.

Flora.

Note: Song lyrics belong to Leona Lewis.


	8. Chapter Seven

Whispers in the Roses

Flora Winters

I do not own Final Fantasy VII.

Summary: Vincent wants to put Cloud's heart back together again, but will Cloud let him. This story will contain boy love, strong language, and violence.

Chapter Seven

_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_

_What's wrong with me?_

_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_

_Why do I feel like this?_

_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_

_I'm going crazy now!_

_--Rihanna_

Cloud quickly closed the door to his hotel room behind him with an echoing bang and leaned against the cool wooden surface with a painful sob. The stinging tears were streaming from his blue eyes and he grabbed two handfuls of yellow hair. He pulled as a tortured scream clawed its way up his pale throat and out of his ruby red mouth like a demon rushing from the black gates of Hell. He let go of his hair with a vicious snarl and began to throw anything he could get his hands on. The sound of breaking glass and shattering wood did wonders for his nerves. He suddenly saw his haunted reflection staring back at him in the mirror and he rammed his fist right between his molten crazed eyes with a monstrous shriek. He stumbled backwards, falling to his knees, and cried into his blood soaked palms.

The pain he was feeling in his chest was sharper and ran deeper than glass could ever cut. He looked up at the ceiling, wishing that it would all just stop. That was when he looked at his hands, seeing the blood. They were covered in blood. His eyes widened in horror as he looked into the broken glass on the floor. The right side of his face was a crimson mask. He began to shiver in terror.

The door to the room suddenly swung open and he fell back onto his ass with a startled yelp.

"Cloud? Cloud!"

"No!" He cried, fighting to hide himself away from those eyes. "Don't look at me!"

His hissed and snarled in trapped horror as those arms fought to embrace him. He couldn't breathe! The room was suddenly so small. Everything felt like it was moving in to crush him.

"Cloud!" Vincent yelled, struggling to get through to him.

"Stop it!" He screamed, digging with his fingers, clawing the bigger man's arms. "Let me go!"

"Calm down, Cloud," Vincent said, fighting to keep hold of him. "You're covered in blood. You've hurt yourself!"

The walls were pressing in and the ceiling was falling down faster. He screamed in terror. "ZACK!"

A sharp sting connected with his left cheek and his head snapped to the side. His eyes were wider than a blue sky and he blinked several times in shock, looking up at Vincent's startled face.

"Vincent?" He asked with tears dripping like diamonds from his chin.

"Are you all right?" Vincent asked him in fearful concern, looking at his hand like he had never seen it before in his life.

"I…I don't know," he whispered weakly, trembling as if cold. He suddenly threw his arms around his neck, holding the taller man tightly. "I think…I think I need…"

"It's okay," Vincent cooed softly, holding him ever so tenderly. It was the first time Cloud had ever heard him speak that way. He let him wipe the blood from his face and doctor his hands. "Just calm down and breathe, Cloud."

He squeezed his eyes shut, fighting to stop the flood of tears. "I hurt."

"Come on," Vincent said, carefully lifting him to his injured feet. Cloud hissed. They were cut all to hell. "I want you to carefully hop onto my back."

Blue eyes blinked. "What?"

"You're hurt," Vincent said, leaning over for him to hop on. "I'm taking you to the doctor we have here."

"But," Cloud whispered, biting his lower lip in pain. "I'm heavy." His feet were stinging now that he noticed he was hurt. Why was it that cuts never hurt until you looked at them?

"Don't make me pick you up and throw you over my shoulder," Vincent said, turning around to look at him with inferno red eyes. "Or, I can pick you up and carry you in my arms."

Cloud took a step and then cringed in pain. "Fine."

Vincent nodded and Cloud did as he was told. He gently wrapped his arms around Vincent's neck, resting his head against his broad back. Was he seriously fucked up in the head? YES! Yes, he really was. He was royally fucked up in the head.

"Um," he said, feeling really sleepy. "I've gotten blood all over your nice clothes."

Vincent shook his head. "I've got plenty of clothes and only one of you, Cloud."

Cloud held his breath. What? What was that? What did he mean by that?

"What is with this elevator?" Vincent asked, pushing the button again. "Every time I really need one, they take forever."

"I'm sorry," Cloud said, closing his eyes. And he was. He was so sorry.

"You won the monster battle," Vincent said, chuckling. It was kind of scary. Vincent only laughed when he was about to maim or kill something deader than dead.

"Yeah," Cloud smiled sadly, knowing Vincent was trying to cheer him up. "I lost my shirt and shoes in the mob."

Vincent pushed the button again. Did he seriously think that was going to make the damn thing hurry up? "I found one of them, Cloud."

Cloud nodded. "I'm going to need a new pair anyway."

The elevator dinged and the doors finally opened. "It is about time," Vincent said, stepping inside with him. He pushed a red button that had a big 'H' on it and the doors closed.

"Vincent," Cloud said, feeling his eyelids getting heavier. "Don't leave me alone in the dark, okay."

"I won't," Vincent told him as the doors opened. "I promise, Cloud."

"I don't want to get lost," Cloud mumbled, feeling his waking self slipping bit by bit. "But, if I do, will you come find me?"

"You're my friend, Cloud," he said as the glass doors opened to the infirmary. "I won't let you get lost."

"Good gods!" A woman's voice shrieked in concern. "Did an attraction explode? Did he fall? What the hell happened?"

Cloud snorted. "If…only…" He passed out.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Come on," Chocobo Head," Zack laughed with enchanting sea blue eyes that sparkled like shimmering topaz. "How can you hope to be like Sephiroth if you can't even outrun me?"

"Oh, shut up!" Cloud yelled, pouring on extra speed. "I'm going to rub your face in the ground and you'll like it. And I'll make you say it, too!"

"Too scary," Zack howled, jumping over a fallen barrel, sprinting to the left. "Are you sure you can make me say it, Cloudy?"

Cloud growled, chasing after the speed demon. In all honesty, he loved it when Zack teased him like that. It meant he got to pout in the end and cause Zack to coddle him.

"Almost there!" Zack yelled, running around a corner. "I can see the finish line!"

Cloud's eyes instantly widened and he threw out his hand, trying to stop him. "NO!" He screamed and his voice echoed right along with the sound of rapid gunfire. He cried out in horror, falling into the mud, scrambling to his knees in the pouring rain. "ZACK!"

He could hear Zack's muffled cry of pain and all was silent. His eyes were blurred with tears as he crawled towards his fallen lover. "STOP IT!" He cried, fighting against his body's fated movements. "I DON'T WANT THIS! MAKE IT GO AWAY!"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

His eyes snapped open with a fading acid blue glow. He sat up and felt the sweat running down his body.

He looked to see that his hands were bandaged and he had a bandag wrapped around his upper arm. That's right. He had cut himself earlier. He pushed the covers away, seeing that his feet were bandaged as well. He looked like a mummy that was only half wrapped.

Vincent was beside him and his eyes were closed. He was seated in a chair beside the bed with his feet propped up on a little stool.

He suddenly heard the sound of distant thunder and carefully got to his feet. A pale light was shining through the sliding glass door and he slowly made his way over to it, wrapping the bed sheet around him tighter.

He silently opened up the sliding glass door and stepped out onto a balcony. A flash of blue and violet lightning crackled in the distance out beyond the sandy desert, followed by a low rumble of thunder. A warm wind suddenly blew through his spiky hair, making him close his eyes.

He wanted the pain to stop.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Vincent opened his eyes and suddenly jumped to his feet in a panic. Cloud was not in bed. He was gone. The bed was empty. Where the fuck was he?

"Shit!"

He quickly calmed himself and put his hands on the bed. It was still warm from his body heat, so he couldn't be too far. He looked around the little hospital room and that was when he heard it. It was the sound of an angel singing.

He quickly ran over to the glass door and looked out. It was Cloud. He was walking across the catwalk with a white sheet billowing around his half naked form. He looked like a ghost.

He opened the door as quickly and as quietly as he could. A warm stormy breeze caused his hair to flutter around his face like long strands of spider's silk. Cloud's back was to him, so be probably had no idea he was there.

_Wash away the thoughts inside_

_That keep my mind away from you._

Vincent watched him as his voice was carried on the wings of the coming storm. There was so much hurt and so much pain in the words. Cloud's voice was strong and yet it sounded as though it could break at any time.

_No more love and no more pride_

_And thoughts are all I have to do._

That white sheet flapped like wings in the wind, dancing around his still frame. He was looking up at the sky that was only growing darker.

_Ohhhhhh, remember when it rained_

_Felt the ground and looked up high_

_And called your name_

Vincent stepped out and was careful how he closed the door. He didn't want to startle him. The two of them were awfully high up.

He looked to see that Cloud had let the sheet go in the wind. It was blown up into the sky and he wrapped his arms around himself, lowering his head to the ground below. The moon was completely hidden now.

_Ohhhhhh, remember when it rained_

_In the darkness I remain._

Vincent began to walk towards him as Cloud began to move away. A drop of rain landed on his cheek and he looked up as tears began to softly fall from above.

_Tears of hope run down my skin_

_Tears for you that will not dry_

He reached out to gently take his arm, but Cloud was lost in his song, and moved out of his reach like smoke. Did he even know he was there?

_They magnify the one within_

_And let the outside slowly die._

Lightning hissed over their heads like electric blue serpents, slithering from storm cloud to storm cloud. The rain began to fall even harder.

_Ohhhhhh, remember when it rained_

_I felt the ground and looked up high_

_And called your name_

Vincent was amazed. It was almost like the storm was dancing to Cloud's hypnotic voice. His song held such a powerful spell. It was as soft as a cotton ball now.

_Ohhhhhh, remember when it rained_

_In the water I remain_

_Running down_

_Running down_

_Running down_

_Running down_

The storm began to pick up and a bolt of lightning struck a rod near one of the taller towers. Thunder pulsed across Vincent's flesh, rattling his ears. The falling rain stung his skin.

_Running down!_

_Running down…_

The wind stole his breath as Cloud's voice soared on the wings of deadly lightning. His siren voice echoed over the drumming thunder and Vincent was sure it raced across the desert to dance upon the ocean waves in the far distance.

Cloud collapsed against the railing, sinking to his knees in what looked to be emotional exhaustion. Vincent quickly rushed to his side, announcing his presence so as to not startle him. Cloud's head quickly spun around to look at him. He was soaking wet and tears stained his icy cheeks.

"Come on, Cloud," he said, putting a hand on his bare shoulder. "You're soaking wet and look at your bandages. What are you doing out here?"

He knew the answer. He just didn't want Cloud to know that.

"I can't do this," Cloud shivered, pushing at him. "I can't keep dreaming the same things over and over again."

"What?" Vincent asked in shock.

"Leave me alone!" Cloud yelled, jumping to his feet with SOLDIER speed, turning to run. "I can't do this anymore!"

Vincent grabbed him by the arm and Cloud swung around with a kick to his shoulder. Vincent grunted in shock, fell to his side hard, and held his shoulder with his talons. "Cloud?"

He had never seen such scared and crazed eyes before. He knew there were ghosts in those haunted blue depths. Cloud's eyes were twin oceans full of ghosts and haunting visions.

"NO!" Vincent yelled, jumping up, grabbing him around the waist. "I won't let you!"

"STOP!" Cloud screamed, clawing and kicking as he was pulled away from the railing. "I WANT TO DIE!"

"NO!" Vincent roared, feeling the demon within growl towards awakening.

"Let me go!" Cloud cried, falling backwards onto him, still thrashing about. "Fuck you! Let me go, goddamn it!"

"Stop!" Vincent pleaded, fighting to keep him restrained. "You're going to open your wounds!"

"GOOD!" Cloud screamed in soul rendering agony. "Let me bleed to death! Let me drown in my own blood…LIKE HE DID!"

"SHUT UP!" Vincent roared, rolling over so that he was on top of Cloud's back. "YOU'RE SO FUCKING SELFISH! THINK OF OUR PAIN, CLOUD! ALL OF YOUR FRIENDS WOULD BE SAD! I WOULD BE SAD!"

"I DON'T CARE!" Cloud cried, choking on his tears. "I DON'T FUCKING CARE! I HURT! I FUCKING HURT!"

Vincent rolled him over with a demonic snarl. "You think you're the only one with pain? You think you're the only one who has to dream of horrible memories every night?" He punched him in the face. "HUH, CLOUD?"

Cloud laughed insanely, smiling with bloody white teeth. His eyes were wide with crazed blue amusement.

"ANSWER ME!" Vincent yelled, shaking him.

"I'm crazy," he hissed, spitting blood into his face. "I'm just like…"

"SHUT UP!" Vincent yelled, pulling him up into his arms, holding him tightly against his trembling breast. His voice suddenly softened dramatically. "You're nothing like him."

The blond was shivering in his embrace. He was cold, pissed, and scared as hell, too. The smaller man was literally breaking down in his arms and it was scaring the hell out of him. What was he going to do? What could he do?

"Please," Cloud whispered, weakly trying to break free from him.

"No," Vincent said, holding onto him even tighter. He wasn't about to let go of him. "I'm not letting you go."

The wind was howling and the rain was falling so hard it hurt now. He needed to get Cloud back inside. He was going to get sick and that wouldn't help improve anything.

"Please, let me take you back inside," he said, holding him tenderly now. He looked into his face and felt terrible. "I'm sorry I busted your lip."

Cloud's bottom lip was trembling and he turned his face away. What was going through his mind right now? Was he plotting? He couldn't let his guard down. He knew how dangerous Cloud's mind could be.

"Will you stay with me?" Cloud asked, letting himself slump against him. "Will you hold me?"

Vincent nodded his head. "Yes, Cloud. I'll stay with you and I'll hold you for as long as you want." He gently pulled the smaller man to his feet, telling him that he was going to have to have his bandages changed. "Come on," he said, keeping an arm around his shoulder and a firm grip on his right hand. "I'll run you a hot bath."

Cloud remained quiet. It was spooky. The blond had really scared him.

"I heard it," Cloud said as Vincent opened up the door, leading him inside out of the howling storm.

"Heard what?" Vincent asked, sliding the door shut after them, shutting out the elements.

"The demon which swims under your skin," the blond said, looking up at him with molten blue jewels. The look in them made him want to look away. "It almost broke the surface, huh?"

Vincent let go of his hand and gently caressed a frozen wet cheek that put smooth alabaster to shame. He could still feel the beast. It had simply rolled over in its slumber.

"We're the same," Cloud smiled, putting a hand over his bigger one. The bandage was torn and he had a small crimson stain over the knuckles. He smiled with such poisonous red lips. They were so tempting in that moment. He wanted to lick them like the dew off roses. "Except my demon is what you see. You can never quite tell when he's snapped his chain."

"I can," Vincent said, causing the blond to blink in surprise. "And right now he's been caught and chained up again."

Cloud looked away. "Are you sure?"

That was when a light came on. It was the doctor and she looked pissed.

"What the Christ is this?" She shrieked, looming like a large bird of prey before them. "Why are you wet?"

Cloud looked away with a distorted mumble and Vincent sighed, explaining that Cloud had been sleepwalking. It was the first lie that popped into his mind.

"Why the hell is your lip busted? Did you run into the door or something?"

"Yeah," Cloud said, looking at Vincent. "Something like that."

Vincent lowered his head.

TBC…

Please review and tell me what you think. Thank you all so much for your wonderful reviews. I'm so sorry it has taken me so long to update. I've had to work on a speech for my silly communications class. I think I've narrowed it down to something fun. It doesn't matter how much you strive to protect the environment, Mother Nature will still eat your face.

Flora.

Note: Song lyrics belong to Josh Groban.


	9. Chapter Eight

Whispers in the Roses

Flora Winters

I do not own Final Fantasy VII.

Summary: Vincent wants to put Cloud's heart back together again, but will Cloud let him. This story will contain boy love, some language, and violence.

Chapter Eight

Cloud was sitting in a steamy bath of healing blue waters, wetting his hair, and sleeking it back out of his face. He now had a small light pink crescent moon scar that marred his smooth brow. It had been a week since his episode and all his cuts were completely healed up, leaving almost invisible scarring on his hands and feet. He looked to see Vincent standing at the door with his back to him. He knew he had scared his friend terribly, and he was very sorry for it.

He platonically shared Vincent's bed every night since his lapse into crazy. He would fall asleep on his side and Vincent on his. But, it was like the taller man's body heat called to him like a siren to a drowning sailor. He would wake up nestled like a kitten against the older man in dawn's early light. But, Vincent never said anything about it. He kept telling him to go or come to bed whenever he was feeling sleepy.

"Vincent," Cloud called to him, making the handsome man turn around and look at him. He gazed across into those burning red orbs. They now reminded him of ruby red amber stones. "Will you play with my hair?"

Vincent smiled and walked over to kneel down behind the tub. Cloud closed his eyes with a contented sigh. Zack used to do this for him all the time. Zack had such gentle hands and Vincent's were just as gentle, if not more so. It felt as though each thought he might break. Was he really so delicate?

"Cloud," Vincent said, running his hand through those wet yellow strands. "I'm sorry about those things I said. You're not selfish."

Cloud gazed down into the blue water that hid his nakedness. "Oh, yes I am. I'm very selfish."

Vincent remained silent, but continued to play with his hair. Cloud's mind began to drift off as he thought about Vincent. The guy was so kind and warm to him. He had kept him from jumping and told him that he cared about him. Would Vincent be sad if he were to die? He could smell roses. He could smell lots and lots of roses.

"Vincent?" He asked, leaning back into his gentle caresses. "Would you be sad if I were to die?"

"Yes," that deep voice told him and he could hear a strange emotion in it. "I would be very sad, Cloud."

He knew that strange emotion. He knew it well, and looked up at the tall ceiling. It was all white and slanted down like a V. Was Vincent in love with him? Tears came to his eyes. He couldn't do it again. No! He couldn't love another. He couldn't love again. He wouldn't! He was already insane. He couldn't take another loss. Two was enough.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, putting his face in his hands. "I don't want to make you sad."

"Then don't," Vincent said and his voice was pleading so loudly. It made Cloud's heart ache. "I'll take care of you."

Cloud turned around in the marble tub, spilling warm water to the floor. He gazed into those molten red orbs of fire, searching for an answer. "Why?"

Vincent blinked and looked nervously away. His golden talons were gripping the side of the tub hard enough to crack it.

"Please," Cloud whispered from his heart, tears dripping from his eyes.

"You brought me back to life that day," he said, looking at him with twin red stars shining through clouds of darkness. "I can't lose you to, Cloud."

Cloud's bottom lip trembled and Vincent tenderly traced it with a petal white finger. There were so many emotions running through his blond head. He didn't know what to do.

"I care about you too much," Vincent whispered, letting go of the tub with his claws.

"Do you love me?" Cloud asked, fearing the answer more than a falling Meteor.

Vincent bit his bottom lip and nodded his head. "I love you."

Cloud suddenly lost his balance, fell under the warm water, and came up choking for air. His blue eyes snapped open and he found himself in bed, looking up at the shadows dancing across the ceiling like spirits. He turned his head to the side, seeing that Vincent was resting right beside him.

It had all been a dream. Oh, thank the gods! But, it had felt so damn real. Hell, all his dreams felt real now. It was so scary.

He looked down at Vincent, seeing that the covers were pooled around his narrow waist. His chest was so muscular it looked as if he were carved from solid white marble. His dark hair was splayed out around his handsome face, making it look like the center of a black rose.

The light from the window bathed him in a pale blue glow. It seemed to highlight everything about him, making him look all the more alluring.

Cloud couldn't take his eyes off him. Vincent was so stunning to look at. That dream had felt so damn real. His heart was beating a little too fast for his liking. He carefully reached out and tucked a loose strand of raven black hair away from his face and curled back up on his side. He pulled the sheets up over his head because he felt like the ghosts were looking at him.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Cloud?" Vincent asked, putting his turkey sandwich down on his plate, swiping the crumbs off his green shirt. "Would you like to go out with me tonight after I get off work?"

Blue eyes looked up at him from a book. It was a gothic romance. All the covers were the same. There was always a lovely woman on the cover, wearing some flowing gown, running away from a spooky looking castle. "Huh?" He asked, causing a piece of turkey to fall from his mouth into his lap.

Vincent chuckled as he watched him pick it back up and eat it. "Do you want to go out with me tonight and have some fun?"

He watched Cloud use a clean napkin for a bookmark and put the book down. It was kind of funny. "What will we do?" Cloud asked him.

"We can catch a film," Vincent said, smiling at him. "We could go on some rides, play some games. I have a ton of GP."

Cloud cocked his head to the side. "Could we ride some chocobos?"

Vincent nodded. "Deo has had a track constructed just for tourists to ride the docile ones."

Cloud beamed, looking happy for the first time all week. "Okay."

Vincent's heart did an excited little flip. Seeing Cloud smile made him so happy. He wanted to continue making him smile. Each smile on Cloud's seductive lips was like a treasure chest being discovered.

Cloud went back to eating his sandwich and opened his book back up. Vincent saw that he was about in the middle of it now. He was probably on the part where the icy Count was falling for the alluring Wendy's bewitching enchantments.

He wished he had the time to stick around and see Cloud's reaction when he discovered that Wendy was really a William in disguise. There were hints all throughout the chapters leading up to the grand revealing. He wondered if Cloud was already suspicious or if he even suspected that the fair Wendy was really a man.

Poor William had fallen in love with the frozen Count who governed the small town, and was afraid to reveal such a truth. How could someone like the handsome, wealthy, and illusive Count Edward fall for a man with nothing? How could he fall in love with a man for that matter?

Well, it was a good story and it had a happy ending. He hoped Cloud liked it.

"I'm off," he said, dressed like a dazzling vampire once more. "I'll have Mr. Spooky look in on you from time to time and bring you dinner."

Cloud waved, not looking up from his book.

"Cloud," Vincent said from the opened door, turning to look over his shoulder. "I trust you."

"I promise," Cloud said, holding up his new phone. "If I…I'll call you."

"I'm number one Cloud," Vincent told him with a warm smile. "Push it and I'll be here."

Cloud nodded and Vincent closed the door behind him. He had told Cloud he trusted him. That was Cloud's weakness. The beautiful blond simply couldn't stand to let someone down when they put their trust in him. Vincent felt secure in that knowledge, stopping to hiss for a tourist's camera. He enjoyed his job. Where were those little kids to scare? They would scream and cry at first, and then they would pounce, killing him with little hugs. Children were such strange little monsters.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Cloud looked at the closed door with a pout. Vincent was so kind. In fact, he was too kind. He had removed all sharp objects in which he could cut himself with, including his sword and materia. They were all locked up in the hotel safe and only Vincent had access to it.

He had seriously thought about hanging himself with the bed sheets, but he didn't want to leave Vincent with a mess to clean up. Plus, it would just be undignified. If only he had some pills and a lot of liquor. He could simply go to sleep then. Oh, even a gun to the mouth. That would be really quick, but that would leave a mess, too.

"OH, JUST STOP IT!" A loud voice yelled. "QUIT BEING SUCH AN IDIOT, CHOCOBO HEAD!"

Cloud flipped over backwards with his chair, landing sprawled on his back in the floor. It dazed him. Oh, maybe he could drown himself in the bath. That way the mess could just be washed down the drain.

"I love you, Cloud," the voice whispered like a sweet scented breeze through his hair. "Please…move on and be happy…for me."

Tears streamed from his eyes and he curled up on his side, sobbing. "I don't want to be here without you."

"Vincent is so sweet, Cloud," Zack said, and Cloud felt himself being held in the spirit's lap. He felt those ever teasing fingers playing with his hair. "Give him a chance. Let him fill that hole in you."

Cloud laughed, wiping his nose with the back of his palm. "You're such a pervert."

Zack chuckled. "I was talking about your heart."

"Uh huh," Cloud said, rolling his eyes.

"I will always be yours, Cloudy," Zack said, squeezing him. "My love for you is brighter than the fires Aeris sets in the kitchen."

"AH!" A second voice shrieked. "How did you ever fall in love with this jerk, Cloud?"

"You hush your head," Zack playfully snapped. "I won't put the next one out."

"Hmph!" Aeris grumbled, ruffling Cloud's hair.

"Now," Zack said, pulling him up into his arms, holding him tight. "Stop crying, be happy, give Incubus Boy a chance, and sing your heart out. Life is worth living, Chocobo Head."

"Yes," Aeris chirped happily.

Cloud hugged his Heart so tight, feeling so warm. "I promise…I'll…try."

Zack kissed him and Aeris squeezed his arm. He woke up, discovering that Wendy was a man. She was a man, baby! She was a man in love.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"What?" Vincent asked, looking at Cloud with a smirk as he put his treat down on the stand.

"Nothing," Cloud said, shaking his head. "There is no chocolate stuck in your two front teeth."

Vincent laughed, using his tongue to feel out the yummy goodness in his pearly whites. "Is there really?"

Cloud continued to feed his cute little mog kupo nuts in order to help him impress his girlfriend. "Of course not."

Vincent elbowed him and clapped when mog began to fly. The little guy had finally done it. Now he could make little mog babies. He smiled, but didn't show his teeth.

"Let me see," Cloud said, turning to look. He snorted when the stud smiled. "Nope, still there."

Vincent groaned and then laughed when Cloud held up a toothpick. "Come here," he said, and Vincent did so. "There all clean again."

"Thanks," Vincent said, licking his front teeth just to make sure. "What do you want to do now?"

Cloud took a sip of his drink and pointed to a shooting game. "Do you think you can take me on?"

Vincent cocked a dark brow. "You do know I can shoot the wings off a butterfly at a hundred yards with a peashooter, right?"

Cloud punched him in the shoulder, laughing. "What did the butterfly ever do to you?"

Vincent sniffed, looking very serious. "I don't do orange."

Cloud rolled his eyes and picked up his gun. The two of them played ten rounds. Vincent let Cloud win five, but he didn't tell him that.

"Hmph," Cloud grunted, walking along beside him, nibbling on a stick of ice-blue rock candy. "I still think you cheated on that last round."

"How so?" Vincent asked with a smirk. His cherry red rock candy was so tasty. He loved it.

"I fell in the pit," Cloud grumbled. "And you just shot me."

Vincent chuckled. "It was just a flesh wound."

Cloud suddenly froze in his tracks and Vincent turned to look at him. His blue eyes were so wide and he dropped his candy to the ground. "I uh…" He looked so lost.

"Shit," Vincent hissed, quickly taking him by the hand, pulling him into the shadows behind a large game.

"It was so loud," he whispered, trembling. It was like he could still feel the rain. "He cried…"

"Come here," Vincent said, pulling him into his arms, holding him there in warmth.

"I'm so stupid," Cloud laughed even though he was crying. "Why did I pick that game?"

"It was only a game. It's not real," Vincent told him in a soothing manner. "You were simply having some harmless fun."

Cloud nodded, wiping at his eyes. He asked if they could go and ride the chocobos now.

Vincent nodded. "I've not been on one in forever."

The two of them went to the slide and ten minutes later they were choosing their chocobos to ride. Cloud told Vincent that they should visit the Chocobo Farm sometime. He said that he missed Joey. He was his gold chocobo.

"I'm sure he remembers you," Vincent said, riding along beside him on his black chocobo. "How could he not? You fed him all those tasty nuts."

Cloud laughed. "I really did spoil him, huh?"

"Oh, yeah," Vincent nodded.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The two of them rode chocobos for an hour. That was how long the trail took to get through. Cloud petted Dazzler on the beak and told him to behave his blue tail feathers. He was an energetic chirper and was so vocal, too.

"Do you want to go on the lift?" Vincent asked him. "Or do you want to go watch a play? I hear they might be performing Loveless."

Cloud didn't want to go on the lift and he didn't want to see Loveless either. The lift was the last time he had been with Aeris alive and Loveless was too damn depressing.

"Why didn't you tell me Wendy was a man?" He asked instead of answering the question.

Vincent chuckled. "That would have ruined the whole reading experience, now wouldn't it?"

Cloud stuck his tongue out at him. It had been a good book. William and Count Edward deserved happiness. The two of them had suffered so much.

"Well," Vincent asked, poking him on the side of his blond head. "What do you want to do?"

"What do you want to do?" Cloud asked, turning the question back on him. Vincent had let him choose all night, now it was his turn to choose something entertaining to do. It was only fair.

"Okay," Vincent said, scratching his head. "How about we go to the Karaoke Bar and Grill and get us a booth?"

Cloud blinked. Well, that was definitely better than going to see Loveless. He nodded his head. His tummy was slightly rumbling and he could use a nice beer. "But," he said, making it very clear. "I'm not singing in front of people."

Vincent grinned, leading the way through the noisy crowds. "What was that?" He asked. "I couldn't seem to hear you over all the noise."

Cloud growled. He was so doing that on purpose. "I'll try," he whispered to the ghosts. "I'll…try."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Well, well, well," a chipper voice said. "If it isn't Cloud Strife and Vincent Valentine…"

"Reno," Cloud deadpanned.

Vincent was shocked the redhead wasn't frozen solid by the look he was receiving from those chilling blue eyes. It looked like he might have to stand up at any minute to protect the smiling Turk. Cloud held so much resentment for Shin-Ra. Cloud had told him that he still blamed every one of them for Zack's death.

"You're looking really good, Cloud," Reno said, pulling up a chair, clearly uninvited. "A little too pale for my taste, but you still look good."

Vincent translated that into fuckable. Was Reno out of his damn mind? Well, that was nothing new. He hoped the ass still had health insurance, because he might break him himself.

"Reno," Cloud said, smiling like the frozen wastes. "Where is Tseng and Rude?"

Reno pouted. "Tseng is off with Blondie and Rude is…well, we're not speaking at the moment."

Vincent put his drink down, clearly intrigued by this. "I see he finally caught you."

Reno glared at him, suddenly looking like he was ready to pick a fight right there.

"Please do," Cloud whispered like creeping frost. Vincent knew that Cloud was a master at reading body language. "I'm in the mood to make something bleed."

"No," Reno spat. He was clearly ignoring Cloud's spooky taunt. How he managed to do so was beyond Vincent. That had been damn scary. "He just doesn't want to take it when I want to give it."

Cloud's nostrils flared and Vincent quickly ordered him another beer. Cloud liked his beers. They make him feel all nice and bubbly on the inside. Cloud reminded him of a snake. He could snap and strike at any minute without a hint of warning.

"How have you two been?" Reno asked, looking at Cloud. "I thought you were hiding away or dead."

"Well," Vincent said, cutting Cloud's snarl short. "We have been well."

"Oh," Reno said, leaning forward. "That's nice to hear."

"What?" Cloud asked. If his face went anymore stoic, he'd be a statue.

"Rumors," the redhead said.

Cloud cocked a pale brow and Vincent looked at him. "Rumors?" He knew he was going to be sorry at any moment for asking.

"Cloud went crazy, ran off, and killed himself," he said, looking intrigued. "But, here you are, Savior of the World and Champion of the Monster Battle."

"Crazy?" Cloud asked. His eyes were suddenly filled with it.

"Well, you remembered about your boyfriend getting blown to shit," he said, not thinking about what he was saying. "And your rebound chick gets ran through…"

Vincent dropped his mug. The second it shattered, Reno's feet were sticking up in the air from where Cloud had punched him right in the face with all his might. The blond was on his feet with a quick whoosh, looking down at the redhead. The guy's nose was a bloody ruin and he was out cold. A few people gasped in shock.

"NOBODY SAW SHIT!" Cloud yelled, downing the last of his beer, smashing the bottle against the table. A bunch of people began to back the fuck away.

"No!" Vincent said, quickly securing the smaller man's wrists. "Drop the glass, Cloud."

"I'm only going to slit his throat, Vincent," he said ever so calmly. He was speaking as if he were discussing how nice the weather was. "And I promise to wash my hands after I'm done."

Vincent would have laughed out loud had this not been so damn serious. Cloud really was going to slit the guy's throat. He could see it in his crazy eyes.

"Fine," Cloud pouted, dropping the glass.

"MR. STRIFE!" A loud voice cried. "WE NEED YOU NOW!"

Vincent turned with him. "Huh?"

There were three people making their illustrious ways up to them. They were dressed up like characters from a play.

"Oh, Lord up above!" One of them cried. He was dressed like some kind of sex slave and was obviously very gay. "Bleeding stud down."

"Our lead singer for our Loveless remake got himself turned into a frog and made into frog legs before we could find him in time," the woman all but screamed. "And Deo told us all about your fabulous voice."

"WE NEED YOU!" The other man yelled dramatically. He was dressed up like a cracked out wizard. "WE NEED A CHAMPION IN OUR TIME OF NEED! OH, I NEED A HERO!"

Cloud looked up at Vincent, burped, and grinned maliciously. "All I can give you is crazy right now."

"We adore crazy!" The gay man cried in joy, eyeing a comatose Reno. "I worship at the altar of Crazy!"

Vincent just stood there as a very drunk Cloud was pulled from the bar by the actors. He took one look at Reno, and glided off after them.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Cloud stood up from where he had fallen and a beam of brilliant emerald green light enveloped him like shimmering wings. He had tears in his eyes because this play was like his life written out in prophecy. The audience was not even there to him. This was him speaking the lines to the Goddess that Zack had read to him from so long ago.

"Your sacrifice," he spoke ever so softly and so eloquently it dazzled all the senses. "And the world's end."

Zack had been the one to sacrifice his life so that he could live and keep the world from ending the way the Green Eyed Demon wished it. Cloud finally realized in that moment that Zack's dying breath had filled him with his spirit. Wow, it really is amazing the shit you can figure out when you're fucking drunk of your fucking ass. He hoped he could remember all this come morning.

He fell to his knees, holding up his hands to the radiant light above him. "In the tomorrow without promises," he said, feeling the words flow like a cool rush of water from his mouth. "I swear I'll definitely return to the place where you're standing."

He could see Aeris kneeling before him in the glittering rays with her head bowed. She looked as though she were glowing from the inside out. The audience could only see him and they were stunned silent as the grave by his chilling and spooky performance. She raised her head and smiled warmly before fading away like a jade mist. He reached into that illusive fog as if blind.

"A drop of the planet's hope from ending land," he said, crawling ever so slowly to the edge of the stage like he was a dying man in the blazing hot desert. "The far side of the sky and the distant water surface become a secret offering."

He cried out, collapsing face down as if dead and there wasn't a butt left in a seat. Every ass in the house was up and cheering madly. That was when he smirked and the whole theatre was suddenly blasted by loud music and blinding lights.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Vincent, like the rest of the audience, quickly took his seat once again. What the hell was this? There wasn't any kind of music in this play. Was this what the actors meant by remake? He was so shocked. He hadn't known Cloud knew every line to Loveless by heart. Did he even know this song?

His eyes widened when Cloud's head suddenly snapped up and some members of the audience screamed in fright. His face was on the big screen above their heads. His eyes were solid black pools of endless darkness and he looked completely soulless as he leered out at everyone. He smirked with blood red lips as he jerked his body up like a reanimated corpse.

_Put all your angels on the edge_

_Keep all the roses, I'm not dead_

_I left a thorn under your bed_

_I'm never gone_

Vincent noticed that people were looking around at each other in shock. The choreography was morbidly fascinating, but his voice was enchantingly haunting. How in the world had he memorized all this? Was it because he had been SOLDIER?

_Go tell the world I'm still around_

_I didn't fly, I'm coming down_

_You are the wind, the only sound_

_Whisper to my heart_

_When hope is torn apart_

_And no one can save you_

Cloud stumbled back with twitching jerks of his body that was sexually arousing. The way he moved his body was like pure sex. Glittering white snow began to fall like jewels all round him from above. He savagely pushed the other actors away from him, sending them screaming behind the stage. He was making it known that he was the fucking star.

_I walk alone_

_Every step I take_

_I walk alone_

_My winter storm_

_Holding me awake_

_It's never gone_

_When I walk alone_

He suddenly began to walk forward with the sensual grace of a slithering cobra. He moved as though his supple white limbs were made of crystal clear liquid.

Vincent couldn't take his crimson amber orbs off the brilliant blond. He was fucking selling this performance like the rent was due and the landlord was trying to kick the damn door in.

Cloud chuckled evilly over the music, moving to the beat of the song.

_Go back to sleep forevermore_

_Far from your fools and lock the door_

_They're all around and they'll make sure_

_You don't have to see_

_What I turned out to be_

_No one can help you_

More of the fake snow began to fall and this time there was blood red rose petals with it. Rubies and diamonds were falling from the high rafters like feathers.

_I walk alone_

_Every step I take _

_I walk alone_

_My winter storm_

_Holding me away_

_It's never gone_

_When I walk alone_

Vincent gawked when Cloud suddenly floated up off his naked feet into the shimmering air like a dragonfly in flight. His voice was so smooth and perfectly pitched. It echoed all around like the ocean singing as he spun around in graceful circles in the air.

_Waiting up in heaven_

_I was never far from you_

_Spinning down I felt your every move_

He spun around in the air, doing all kinds of intricate flips in the falling gems of sparkling white. He was a magical blur of beauty.

_I walk alone_

_Every step I take _

_I walk alone_

_My winter storm_

_Holding me awake_

_It's never gone_

_When I walk alone_

He landed on his feet and all went dark. The audience was silent for a long moment. Vincent stood and began to clap and that was when the whole theatre was filled with thunderous applause. People jumped to their feet, screaming and clapping for more.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Cloud crashed the moment the curtain closed and Vincent carried him safely back to their suite. He was snoring softly and it made him smile. The blond really was something.

"Did you have fun, Cloud?" He asked, being careful with him as he opened the door, and walked inside. He was thankful that Mr. Spooky had his ways of keeping Cloud's now more than ever crazed fans away from them.

"Vin…cent," Cloud mumbled, smacking his slips. "Mmm…"

Vincent suddenly felt himself blushing. He gently placed Cloud down on the bed, removing his now glittering boots. He tucked him in, and without thinking, kissed him on his sparkling head.

He pulled away as if his lips had been burned. He backed away from the sleeping man and quickly went to take a shower.

TBC…

Please review and tell me what you think. Thank you all for reading and reviewing. LONG LIVE CRAZY!

Flora.

Note: Song lyrics belong to the talented and wonderful TARJA.


	10. Chapter Nine

Whispers in the Roses

Flora Winters

I do not own Final Fantasy VII.

Summary: Vincent wants to put Cloud's heart back together again, but will Cloud let him. This story will contain boy love, some language, and violence.

Chapter Nine

_All of my memories keep you near_

_In silent moments, imagine you'd be here_

_All of my memories keep you near_

_Your silent whispers, silent tears_

_--Within Temptation_

Cloud was standing in a large shower with a waterfall of hot water falling down on his blond head. He couldn't even see his hands in front of his face because the steam was just that thick. The scent of roses was all around him.

He stood perfectly still when he felt a hand begin to move up his ankle and a metal claw up his other. Those mismatched hands roamed up the backs of his legs, knees, thighs, buttocks, and to wrap powerful arms around his narrow waist. He was pulled back against something long and hard.

"Vincent?" He whispered nervously.

"Hmm," that deep voice growled real low, lips traveling along the back of his neck. "I want you so much, Cloud."

His knees were trembling. He wanted this. He wanted this so much. "Please," he begged, moving his hand slowly behind to grip the larger man's aching root. "I want you, too."

Vincent moaned. "Let me love you…"

Cloud slowly turned around, quickly finding himself in a massive garden of wild blooming red roses. The air was so sweet and he called out for Vincent. He was no where to be seen.

"I'm over here," the whisper came to him. "I want you to let me love you."

He started to run through the maze of crimson jewels. The green walls were so high, coiling with vines and leafs. It was so vividly colorful and very beautiful.

"Come to me, Cloud," Vincent whispered from the face of every rose within. "Come and find me in your heart."

Cloud opened his eyes and his heart was racing a million miles an hour. He was so hard he felt like he was going to pass out from the pain that pulsed through his aching organ. It was screaming for release.

He noticed that Vincent was not in bed with him, and he could hear the shower running from the bathroom. He fell back against his pillow, and slid his hand under the sheets, into his pants, and began to take care of his early morning problem.

He pictured a very naked Vincent, lying spread eagled before him thanks to emerald green vines. His perfect body was so white and rippling with muscles he desired to lick for hours. That was all he really needed. He hadn't gotten off in forever and it felt really good when creamy warmth landed on his chest and splattered his left cheek. He fought to stifle his moan.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Oops," Cloud said, looking down at his feet. "I was drunk…"

"That's not an excuse, Cloud," Vincent said, crossing his arms. "You completely shattered his nose, and apparently you knocked out his two front teeth and a bottom one as well. I only saw you punch him the once."

"I can be really fast when I'm pissed off," Cloud said, not remembering anything he had done. "I guess you only saw what I wanted you to see."

"And then you tried to slit his throat with a broken glass bottle," Vincent told him, shaking his head.

Cloud gasped. "Really? What the hell did he do to piss me off?"

"I'm not saying, because now that you're sober, you might be even more deviously calculating," he said, walking over to sit down at the table in the little kitchen they were standing in. "I honestly thought you had killed him there for a moment with that punch."

Cloud turned back to the soup he was fixing. Vincent had allowed him to use the can opener and then had quickly taken it away from him. Now he knew the guy really had reason not to let him around anything sharp.

"As far as I remember, Reno has always been a jerk," Cloud said, stirring the vegetable soup. "He probably said something stupid or very callous. I don't do stupid and I hate callous. He's an asshole and he probably had it coming anyway."

Vincent leaned back in his chair with a defeated look on his face.

"What?" Cloud asked, turning back to him. "What's the look for?"

He watched the crimson eyed gunman get to his bare feet, and walk over to the closet door. He saw him pull out a large bag, and carry it over, plopping it down on the table with a loud thud.

"Um," he said, watching as Vincent undid the yellow and green strings. "That's not a dead body is it?"

Vincent shook his head. "Worse."

His blue eyes widened in shock. A bunch of letter spilled out onto the table and slid to the ground. "What the hell are all those?"

"Your fan letters," Vincent said, grinning at him with wicked white teeth. "Apparently you have a cult following more than ever now."

Cloud cocked his head to the side, looking like a confused cute little puppy dog that could tear a bitch's throat out in a split second. "Huh?"

"You honestly don't remember anything about last night?" The dark headed man asked him.

Cloud shook his head. "I do remember riding Chocobos."

"Well," Vincent said, grinning even more. "That's something."

"What did I do, Vincent?" Cloud asked him in a deadly tone. A lesser man would have pissed himself right there. The look in his eyes alone could make a man's penis want to invert.

"Hmm," Vincent said, scratching his handsome chin. "Where should I begin?"

"How about you start with why all these people have written me all these letters?" Cloud told him, walking away from his simmering soup, and began to pick up scented pink envelopes. "Is that underwear?"

Vincent chuckled and told him everything. Cloud gawked and watched the taller man walk over and turn on the television set. His eyes widened even more. There he was on the screen, acting in LOVELESS…and he was damn good. "Oh my gods," he said, putting his hands to his mouth. "That's not me. It's just somebody who looks a lot like me." He was so embarrassed by his perfect performance. His cheeks were so pink.

"You were really good," Vincent told him flat out. "I had no idea you could dance like that. It's…very suggestive."

"Well," Cloud whispered, turning his face away from the crazy monster on the screen. "When I was in SOLDIER, I got bored a lot. I was really bored when…when Zack was away on very important missions. So, I took up a hobby. I would sing and practice dance in my room."

Vincent looked at him.

"Zack was such an awesome SOLDIER, Vincent," he said, twirling a strand of blond hair around a pale finger. "He never got credit for anything that he did. He just stood in the shadows while that Green-Eyed Demon took all the credit. The media paints only what they wish to see. Zack was the real hero. He was the one who truly protected Shin-Ra, and they betrayed him."

Vincent looked down.

"He was the one who ended the war with Wutai. He was the one who went on all my missions for me. He defeated each and every enemy of Shin-Ra, and the list of his accomplishments goes on. I could name hundreds of things that he did for the people of Midgar. The people in the slums loved him. He was a true SOLDIER. He was the true meaning of SOLDIER FIRST CLASS. I know all of these truths and it kills me that he was never recognized for any of it."

"Oh, Cloud," Vincent said, walking over to him.

"He gave his love and his life for me," he whispered, smiling through the tears. "He was everything and more to me, Vincent. He gave his life for this planet, just like Aeris did. They both gave their lives up so I could save the lives of everybody else. It was like they knew what was going to happen."

Vincent held him close, rubbing soothing circles along his back.

"Zack is a true hero," he said, rubbing his face against Vincent's chest. "And Aeris…she was a goddess made flesh. Now I see that Zack was like her knight, protecting her from the evil in this world, keeping her safe until he could send me on my way to her. Did knowing that they were going to die open their eyes to the future in those few moments of time left to them?"

The tears streamed down his face as he listened to his voice on the screen. LOVELESS wasn't just a play. It was a prophecy. It was all about his past, present, and the future that will never be.

"Sacrifices had to be made," he said, pulling away from the sweet smelling gunman, looking up at the ceiling. "They loved me so much…they loved me…they loved me…"

"Yes," Vincent said. "Their love for you gave you the power to save everything, Cloud. They're not dead. They're in the wind, the grass, the water, the trees, and all the flowers you see. Love can't die."

Cloud wiped the tears away with the back of his palm. "I want to go to Midgar."

"What?" Vincent asked.

"I have to find things," he said, turning away from him.

"What kinds of things?" Vincent asked him, turning off the forgotten soup.

"I don't even have a picture of them, Vincent," he said, turning back to him. "All I have of them…is my _memories_."

"I'll come with you," he said. "I'll pack our things."

"Really?" Cloud asked in shock. "You would do that?"

Vincent nodded his head. There was a look in his eyes that made Cloud want to question his motives.

"And," Vincent said, cleaning up the fan-mail. "You can read all of these along the way."

Cloud seriously thought about throwing a fireball at him. But he had no materia on him, so it would just look funny if he tried.

"KNOCK, KNOCK!" A loud voice yelled, banging against the door. "LET ME IN! LET ME IN! OR I'LL SNIFF AND CRY AND KICK YOUR DOOR IN!"

He poked his blond head around the corner. "Yuffie?"

Vincent groaned from behind him. "I'll throw these letters at her and we'll run really fast while she's distracted by the shiny colors."

Cloud snorted.

TBC…

Please review and tell me what you think. Thank you all so much for your awesome reviews. I'm so happy that you're all enjoying the story.

Flora.


	11. Chapter Ten

Whispers in the Roses

Flora Winters

I do not own Final Fantasy VII.

Summary: Vincent wants to put Cloud's heart back together again, but will Cloud let him? This story will contain boy love, some language, and violence.

Chapter Ten

_And some nights you're breathing fire_

_And some nights you're carved in ice_

_Some nights you're like nothing I've ever seen before or will again_

_And maybe I'm crazy_

_Oh it's crazy and it's true_

_I know you can save me_

_No one else can save me now but you_

_--Meatloaf _

The water shimmered a sparkling blue while pale beams of golden sunlight filtered down through the crystalline white trees. It was flowing ever so gently, sounding of soft angel sighs in the serene silence of the Ancient's forest. There was magic in this tranquil wood. A power that sleeps deep within the haunting music that seems to silently play like a gentle beating of a heart.

Cloud was floating on his back in this clear pool of water, letting the sun warm his wintry pale flesh. The sunlight struck the droplets which clung to his skin, causing him to glitter like a crystal star in all that luminous blue. He was gazing up at the trees, watching them glow with an inner radiance. Small orbs of silver and aqua fire began to dance through the rose-scented air over his blond head.

He slowly and elegantly raised an arm up out of the water, watching how each drop dripped from his hand like diamonds. A tiny orb settled on his extended index finger, glowing with a cool fire.

A voice called to him on the gentle blowing wind, causing the orb to zip back up into the air with all the other dancing gems with invisible wings. He stood up in the water, feeling the slow currents flow like silk around his body. Gazing down, he watched how a flowing garment was weaving itself around his frame, knitting itself from the very essence of the water. It was pale, shimmering like soft moonlight though violet clouds, looking more delicate than expensive spider silk.

The voice summoned like a powerful spell, calling out to him as if he were a moth being beckoned by a seductive flame. His shapely feet began to move, stepping gracefully across the smooth rocks under them. He was completely dry, racing through the forest, running towards that calling voice, sending orbs of light flickering all around. If anyone had been looking, they would have thought him a beautiful deity running through the sacred woods with billowing wings of starlight trailing from behind him. His heart was aching and tears streamed from his eyes. He wanted comfort. He needed it so badly.

"Where are you?" He cried, stopping, panting before a massive tree of brilliant radiance, looking this way and that in a frantic manner. His eyes widened and he completely melted into those powerful arms that suddenly embraced him from behind. The darkness was filled with lights, and the warmth was seeping into his frozen bones. He could smell the intoxicatingly sweet scent of blood-red roses.

"Let me love you, Cloud," that deep voice whispered in his ear. It was softer than the feel of scarlet petals. "Let my love fill, balm those bleeding cracks in your heart."

Cloud trembled, not daring to close his tear-filled eyes.

"You don't have to be alone," the voice told him, arms squeezing him with such reserved strength. The scent from that snowy flesh was clouding his mind, making him want to fall. "I just want to hold and love you, Cloud."

Cloud slowly turned around in those arms, looking up into Vincent's handsome face. Those amazing eyes were burning with the molten color of love. They looked hotter than the surface of the sun. He felt those crimson-black wings fold themselves around him in their draconic heat. This man was a beautiful angel come to save him from himself. He had been drowning so long in the ocean his sorrow had made him cry, and this amazing man was always there with an extended hand, waiting for him to take hold.

"I don't want to cry anymore, Vincent," he said, choking back a painful sob, holding onto that muscular hard body with all his might. "I don't want to feel this way anymore."

He felt the kiss upon his smooth throat and a golden claw slide down, gripping the left side of his firm ass. Those perfect white teeth grazed him, making him moan, wishing their razor sharpness would bite down, and taking claim of him for all time.

That translucent silk slithered and whispered as Vincent got him down on his back under that mighty tree. Cloud could feel the bigger man's aching desire, getting just as hard himself. He wanted this. He needed this.

"NO!" He cried, sitting up straight in the small bed, gasping for breath, looking around with wild, blue eyes. He put a shaking hand over his trembling mouth as liquid salt dripped from his eyes.

He couldn't! No matter how much he wanted it to be true, he just couldn't. It felt like he would be cheating. Even though his dreams told him differently, he just couldn't allow his heart to let another in. He couldn't handle another loss. In fact, he couldn't handle anything right now. His mind was already cracked and cracking even more as the days moved on in their painfully slow progression. He couldn't take another heart-shattering blow. It hurt. He was hurting so much.

"I'm sorry," he wept into his arm pillow, smothering his sobs. "I'm so sorry."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Vincent squeezed his golden talons tightly at his side, biting down hard enough on his bottom lip to draw a droplet of blood. He blinked his wet eyes, keeping the stinging tears at bay, looking out at the careless ocean. The air was salty and the ship bounced gently every now and then as it glided across the calm waters.

"Hey," a voice said from behind, making him rub his nose. It was Yuffie. She had tagged along. In fact, she hadn't let go of his cloak since they boarded the vessel. "Don't give up, Vin."

"We'll reach Junon in two days," he said, betraying no emotion whatsoever. "If the weather chooses to stay as it is."

"Super," Yuffie giggled, wrapping her arms around him from behind. Her voice suddenly changed. It didn't sound like her at all. "I knew Cloud's boyfriend."

Vincent stiffened just ever so slightly. She had known Zack Fair? She had known the ghost that forever keeps Cloud's bed and heart colder than ice?

"He wasn't the sharpest sword in the dojo," she said, letting him go, stepping up to stand beside him. "But, he was the funniest and kindest guy I ever had the wicked pleasure to harass."

Vincent smiled.

"He taught me so many things. He really was made of awesome now that I think about it," she said, holding up his wallet. Vincent rolled his eyes, taking it back. "He taught me how to be the greatest thief on and below the face of the planet."

He reached into his pocket, pulling out the jewel rose he had purchased back in Cosmo Canyon during the festival. It sparkled with a hidden power. He put his own pains aside.

He loved Cloud.

"I'm going to go check on Cloud," she said, racing off like the wind before he could say anything. The girl was like a firecracker.

He closed his gloved hand over the beautiful trinket, looking up at the sky with no blue. It looked to be sad. Was it going to start crying? He sure felt like it.

He lowered his head, squeezing the little treasure. "I won't let you fall, Cloud."

TBC…

Please review and tell me what ya'll think. I'm sorry it has taken me so long to update. School is being a wicked, wicked monster. I NEED A HERO!

Flora.


	12. Chapter Eleven

Whispers in the Roses

Flora Winters

I do not own Final Fantasy VII, and I'm not making any money here either.

Summary: Vincent wants to put Cloud's heart back together again, but will Cloud let him? This story will contain boy love, some language, and violence.

Chapter Eleven

_When it's good, then it's good, it's so good till it goes bad_

_Till you're trying to find the you that you once had_

_I have heard myself cry, never again_

_Broken down in agony just tryna find a fit_

_--Pink_

Cloud was writing. He couldn't stop. It was as though his hand was possessed by a muse who had been sniffing the mako. There were words appearing on the white paper he had found, and the music was flowing like water in his mind. He took another heavy drink from the bottle he had snuck into his bag when Vincent hadn't been looking, swished the liquid around in his mouth a few times, and swallowed. It warmed his glacial flesh, making his pale cheeks burn porcelain pink.

"Cloud!" A voice called from the door to his cabin, followed by really loud knocking. It was more like repetitive banging. "You better let me in or I'll cry!"

He continued to ignore Yuffie. He couldn't stop. The force that had taken him over so suddenly wouldn't allow him to even drop the pen he was using.

"That does it!" Yuffie snarled from the other side of the metal door. "You leave me with no other option, Cloud!"

He wished she would just take a hint and run along home. He wasn't in the mood for her crazed antics. The captain really should just make her walk the plank and be done with it. He took another swig from his glassy friend and kept on with the writing.

"FIREBALL!" Yuffie screamed. There was a loud fizzing sound and then a wild poof. It was soon followed by a gasping shriek. "OH MY GOD! MY HAIRS ON FIRE!"

Cloud's left eye twitched. He could smell smoke, but kept on writing. He had told her a hundred times not to play with materia she didn't understand. Well, a person can only learn by fucking up. That was his new motto. He really should get someone to write that down for him.

"CLOUD!" Yuffie bellowed, hitting the door with her feet. "LET ME IN!"

He rolled his eyes. Why was she so damn annoying? Someone should really send that little girl to bed with no supper. That would sure learn her a thing or seven.

"You better open this door right now, Chocobo Head!" She yelled, hitting the door with her fists now. "Or I'm going to go get Vincent and he'll make you open it!"

Cloud's eyes widened. He looked up from his paper, dropping the pen from his trembling hand. It rolled across the written surface, stopping at his knee.

What did she just say? What did she just call him? There was only one person he knew who was allowed to call him that. It wasn't possible. He must have imagined it.

"Open this door now, Chocobo Head!" Yuffie yelled again, making him get to his knees on the bed. "Or I'm going to beat up this random guy who just so happened to be walking by me just now!"

"Please let me go, Miss," a terrified sounding young man pleaded. He sounded like he was about to piss himself. "I just got work done on my nose, and I actually like the outcome this time."

"Do you hear that, Cloud?" Yuffie yelled, kicking the door again. "There's a nose on the line out here!"

Cloud got to his feet, walked three steps, and was at the door. The room he was in was just that tiny. He put his hand on the lock, turning it with a sharp click. It echoed.

"Sorry," he lied, opening the door up, seeing her standing there. She let go of the dark-headed guy. The poor thing took off running away like a wild thing. "I sleep deeply."

She smiled, walking up to him. "What were you dreaming?"

"Butterflies," he lied. "They were attacking and eating pink fuzzy bunnies in a large field of green clovers."

Yuffie blinked several times. "That's…odd…"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Did you need something?" He asked, turning back for the bed, letting her close the door.

"I just wanted to talk with you," she said, plopping down on the tiny stool at the foot of the bed.

"Oh," he said, sitting back down on the little bed. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

"Things," she told him, folding her arms across her chest.

He cocked his head the side, putting the papers under his pillow. He didn't want her to see them. "What kind of things?"

"You miss him," she whispered.

Cloud stilled, turning slowly back to gaze at her.

"When you lose someone so precious," she said, smiling with such warm eyes. "You feel like your heart has fallen to ashes in your breast."

"You called me Chocobo Head," Cloud whispered. "He called me that…"

"I knew you before I ever met you, Cloud," Yuffie said, digging into her backpack.

"What?" He asked.

"I was friends with Zack," she said, growling under her breath. She started throwing stuff out of her bag, trying to get at something within. "I used to send him false texts, tricking him into finding treasure for me."

"That was you?" Cloud asked, shaking his head. He remembered how Zack would always come back, looking flustered, and very upset at having his treasure stolen. He had given the poor guy so many foot-rubs because of the Materia Princess. He missed giving those foot-rubs.

She nodded, handing him a small piece of paper. He turned it over and his breath left his lungs, making him gasp. It was a picture of him and Zack. His hand trembled. It was Zack. He was looking at Zack. That smile of his was so dorky. He had almost forgotten how cute it had been.

"He dropped that the last time I got to play with him," she said, looking away. "I nearly lost my hand trying to get it out of my treasure box. Apparently I forgot to pull the black cat's tail on the trap before poking the white spot between the yellow kitty's blue eyeballs."

Cloud couldn't take his eyes off Zack's beautiful face. He had only ever pictured him from his memories. His memories were all he had had. The tears fell from his eyes and he sniffed back a sob. He was looking at his lover.

"He would talk about you," Yuffie told him. "He was always calling you his Chocobo Head."

Cloud snorted. Zack had talked about him?

"I tried to give it back to him," she said, scratching the back of her head. "But I…wanted to never forget how much fun I had stealing the treasure right out from under his nose every time."

Cloud gazed into those beautiful blue eyes. They had held such life and so much magic. He looked at himself in the photo. He looked so young, so innocent…so…sane. "We were at the beach," he said, putting a finger to Zack's smiling face, wishing he could touch him. "He took this with the camera on his phone." He looked at himself, trying to smile and lick his ice-cream cone at the same time.

It had been so warm. Zack had made love to him under the light of the moon on the beach. It had been so full of silver. He could still hear the dolphins singing. The gentle waves had washed under him, while Zack had taken his virginity with such tenderness, opening his heart to an endless love.

But, there was no such thing as an endless love. There is no such thing as a love that can last for an eternity. Sooner or later, no matter how hard you scream and cry, you will have to say goodbye. He did…and it had drove him mad…drove him to the point where he had forgotten it all.

"It belongs to you," Yuffie told him, getting to her feet.

He looked up at her. "Thank you."

"Just don't close yourself off, Cloud," she said, stopping with her hand on the door. "Zack would not want you to live your life in the shadow of his grave."

Cloud could taste his tears.

"I love you, dummy," she smiled, spinning around, blowing a kiss at him. "And so does a certain somebody else."

She was gone before he could open his mouth to say anything. He just held the picture in his hand, wishing with all his heart that he would wake up inside of it, living that happiest of days once more.

He picked up the bottle he had hidden before letting her in, taking another long drink. There was just too much pain in his heart and a loud roar in his head. He just wanted to drink it all away.

"Your hands," he said, looking into the photo, seeing that large hand on his naked shoulder. "I almost forgot what they looked like." But, he could never forget how they felt when they were touching, loving him with all their gentle power.

He pulled a small bag from out of his pack. It was a popular drug all the teens were using in Cosmo Canyon. It was the blue seeds from what they called the "starflower." The seeds pop open on your tongue, and intoxicated the person using. He had not even tried them yet.

They were like sugar on his tongue. They were just that sweet. The effects truly were immediate. It was like he was so damn high. His body felt so good.

He fell back onto his pillow with a smile. It was as if his whole body was being flooded with warmth. He felt lighter than air. The colors from the old poster on the right wall were so vivid. It was like the green and the yellow were jumping out at him.

All the pain was simply flowing away like crimson petals on the surface of a moving river. The only thing he could feel was the effect the drug and liquor were having on him. He felt good for the first time in a long ass time.

He held up the little picture. He had been so tan back then. The color of his hair and Zack's eyes were really jumping out at him. They had been so perfect together. The perfect fit. That was what they were. That was what they had been.

He blinked back tears, reaching for the little baggy, taking more. Sugary goodness filled his mouth. He felt like the room was spinning ever so nicely.

A knock suddenly came at the door. He knew that knock. It was Vincent. He felt too good to care if Vincent found him like this. But, Vincent might take it all away from him.

"Just a minute," he said, sitting up. He closed the bag, put the cork back in the almost empty bottle, and stuffed them back into his bag. "Come in," he said, acting like he was still writing.

Vincent opened the door, stepping inside, closing it behind him. All that red was really jumping out at Cloud. The dark-headed stud was so alluring.

"I was about to get some food," Vincent said. "And I thought I would see if you would like some as well."

Cloud shook his head, taking his eyes off him. He was suddenly remembering his dream. "No thanks," he said, hoping he didn't sound drunk or stoned out of his mind.

"Well, what would you like?" Vincent asked him. "Would you want me to bring you something to drink instead?"

Cloud bit his bottom lip. What he wanted? He wanted Vincent to hug him. That's what he found he really wanted. He wanted Vincent to hold him like he had from his dream. It had made him feel so warm, so comforted, and so very safe from the monsters that were trying to get him. Vincent chased away the nightmares.

"Cloud?" Vincent asked, causing him to blink. "Did I lose you?" He was waving a hand before his glassy eyes.

"I lost him," Cloud said, holding up the picture Yuffie had given him. He suddenly felt like screaming and pulling his own hair out. Those glowing red eyes were looking at him with such tender softness. He wanted comfort. He needed comfort so much. Where had his happy buzz gone? Why was he sobering?

"Where did you find that?" Vincent asked him. "You said you didn't have any pictures."

"Yuffie," he whispered, looking away from him. He told him what Yuffie had told him.

"I see," Vincent smiled at him. It was gentle. "You should put that where you'll never lose it."

"I DID LOSE IT!" Cloud screamed, feeling years of anger, hate, and wrath. It exploded from him like magma from a fissure. "I FUCKING LOST HIM! I LOST HIM! I LOST MY ZACK!"

He held the picture to his heart, squeezing his eyes tightly shut. His mind was racing and then it was standing still. It was the liquor. The alcohol was fucking with the starflower.

"Cloud," Vincent said, taking a seat beside him, wrapping his arms around him.

"They took him away from me!" He sobbed, melting into those arms. "They took it all from me!"

Vincent squeezed him.

"I…I DIDN'T EVEN BURY HIM!" He cried, screaming against Vincent's muscular chest. He pulled his face away. "I LEFT HIM FOR THE ANIMALS TO EAT!"

He could see birds picking at those beautiful eyes. His mind made him see wild beats tearing into his only treasure's flesh. The sounds of feasting filled his ears.

Vincent tightened his hold.

"OH, GOD!" He screamed, sobbing against Vincent like a little child. It was all coming back again. "I LEFT HIM THERE ALL ALONE!"

"You were not in your right mind, Cloud," Vincent cooed to him, rocking him back and forth like one would a baby. "None of it was your fault. There was nothing you could have done."

"I COULD HAVE BEEN STRONGER!" He yelled, feeling like his tears would be blood in seconds.

"Would that have made a difference?" Vincent asked.

"Yes," Cloud told him, pulling away with a sudden swiftness. "I would have made him run away with me instead of facing them." He put the picture down. "I would have kept him hidden with me. I wouldn't have let him face them all on his own."

"Are you really going to keep swimming in the past forever, Cloud?" Vincent asked, looking up at him. Cloud froze. Those ruby eyes looked so sad. "You're either going to have to swim for shore…or you're going to drown."

Cloud just looked at him. What the hell did he know? He gritted his teeth in rage and sad understanding. He knew Vincent knew his pain. They had suffered the same kind of losses.

"What makes you so goddamn strong?" Cloud seethed. He felt anger towards Vincent now. "How do you just fucking let go and move on?"

"I'm not," Vincent whispered like fading shadows. "And I haven't…not completely."

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?" Cloud yelled.

Vincent looked down at his feet. The small room suddenly smelled or wild roses. All that red was flowing around the dark-headed man like crimson wings of silky fire. "I want you to let me slip inside those bleeding cracks in your heart, letting me seal it up with all my love for you, trapping myself within forever."

Cloud took a small step back, and felt himself fall. He tired to yell, but he smacked the floor with a sudden thud way too quickly for a sound to leave his locked mouth.

He blinked his dazed eyes and moaned in pain. His head was killing him. He moved to sit up in the floor, finding starflower seeds all over the place. Had he passed out from the high? What had he been doing to make such a mess?

That was when he found the picture of him and Zack next to his hand. He looked at it with a smile. The chocolate ice-cream he was holding sure did look yummy.

He got to his feet, looking to see that it was night from his porthole, and stumbled for the door. Alcohol and starflower didn't mix well at all. But, the high before the forgetful fall was sweet as sugar.

"Hi," he said when a half-naked, sleepy-eyed Vincent opened the door. Damn his body was so fucking sexy. It was all hard and sculpted to perfection. He wanted to lick him like an icicle. He smiled up at him. "I want to sleep with you."

TBC…

Please review and tell me what you think. Thank you all so much for your wonderful reviews. They make me very happy.

Flora.


End file.
